Night Life
by Neo Draco
Summary: Ami is forced into an underworld that she thought was only legend
1. Hominus Lupus

Ami stepped quietly out from the tutorial session building and into the street. With University exams soon, she needed all the extra study time that she could get her hands on. She had, almost single handedly, resurrected the studying group she and the girls had created for their high school exams. She adjusted the strap of her shoulder bag, which was biting into her shoulder, and began to make her way home. She still had a great deal of studying she wanted to do before bed.

Somehow, she sensed that she was being watched. Despite several glances back over her shoulder and the random turn around, she saw no stalkers. It was getting late and she didn't want to dawdle any longer. Turning down an alley she knew to be an almost direct route to her apartment, she was suddenly snatched up, straight off of the ground, and pressed against a wall. Something very big loomed out of the darkness. Saliva dripped from massive fangs as the creature leaned in, preparing to kill, it's foul breath washing over her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The creature abruptly turned, confronting the considerably smaller shadow behind it.

"Stop right there. Let her go or I'll report this."

Apparently a "report" was quite a bad thing. The creature abruptly dropped Ami, who sat against the wall, gasping for breath, and slunk back into the darkness.

The smaller shadow, her savior, suddenly appeared in front of her, "Are you alright?"

Ami blinked, "Hotaru?"

Hotaru, in her Sailor Saturn form, was busy inspecting a large scratch on Ami's arm where one of the creature's claws had broken the skin, "Yeah, looks like he got you there. I'll definitely have to report it now."

"Report what? What was that thing? What are you talking about?"

Hotaru looked into Ami's eyes, saw the flash of fear, and knew it would be another long night, "Come with me. This is very important."

l-l-l-l

"Come on, now," said Hotaru, pulling Ami in through her bedroom window, "but be quiet."

"Couldn't we just come in through the door."

"No. I don't have a key and I really don't want them to know."

"Want who to know what?"

Hotaru set her Silence Glave aside and sat down in her desk chair, motioning for Ami to take a seat on the bed, "This is going to be really hard. I'm not supposed to tell anyone but, with what happened tonight, you'll need to know. I doubt you'll believe me, though."

Ami smiled reassuringly, as much as she could anyways. Her arm was really hurting. "Hotaru. I'm a teenage mystical warrior with control over water. I'm having a conversation, in the middle of the night, with a girl who can destroy entire planets. There's nothing you can tell me that I wouldn't believe."

Hotaru took a deep breath and began, "I don't want anyone to know this. Especially not Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. But, I'm a Vampire."

"A _what_?"

"You know. A Vampire. With the sharp teeth and the blood sucking and all that."

"How can you be a Vampire?"

"Always have been. I died and now, I'm not dead anymore. Sailor Moon had nothing to do with it. It was all me. Haven't you noticed how I usually wear a dark color. Or, how pale I am?" she pulled a small box out of one of her desk drawers. Condensation crept into the warm air as she closed it, stuck a straw into the box, and began to drink from it, drawing a dark red liquid that anyone would have mistaken for fruit juice.

"Is that blood?"

Hotaru nodded happily, still sucking from the straw. She noticed the stricken look on Ami's face, "No, no. It's not human blood. It's pig's blood. Almost like the real thing, I've been told. No, we're not allowed to attack humans."

"_We?_"

"There's many of us." she explained. "Vampires, as well as other creatures of the night. That's what attacked you. A Werewolf."

"_Werewolf?_"

"Yeah, though there are many different types of Were-creatures, bears and tigers and such. That's why I have to report this. We may have a new member."

"Hang on one second," said Ami, throwing up her hands, "Start from the beginning."

"Okay. You know at least a little about Vampires and Werewolves and such. For the past few centuries, we've grouped to together, about once a week, to meet. In smaller groups, hundreds in each country, to discuss and for support. We've sworn off attacking humans, that's a surefire way of getting us all killed. But, sometimes, it's so very hard." She took another sip of her blood before continuing. "So, we get together and, basically, socialize, coach each other through this lifestyle."

"How can you be a Vampire? I thought Vampires couldn't be out in the sun but I've see you out in it all the time."

"That's a myth. That Vampires can't go out in sunlight. Just like Werewolves can only transform under a full moon."

Hotaru picked up her Glave and a small bag, "Come on. I've got to go back out. It's my night to patrol."

"Patrol?"

Hotaru climbed out into the tree by her bedroom window and dropped, soundlessly, to the ground. Ami had to take the long way down.

"It's like I said. It's very difficult to keep with the pledge not to attack Humans. We each draw a night where we patrol, looking for Waywards and those new to us. We try to help them." she handed Ami a small book with a green cover, "This should explain everything. You need to come to the meetings, it's your responsibility now. They're on Wednesday nights at midnight." She left Ami, leaping effortlessly from the ground to a nearby roof top and on into the night.

Ami looked down at the book, _Hominus Lupus, _Man-wolf. And opened it to the first page. It now looked like she had a little more to study tonight.


	2. A New World

The book turned out to be an introduction to new Werewolves. It explained all of the myths, like how Were-creatures could only turn on a full moon. That simply wasn't true. Were-creatures could turn whenever they wanted, even in full daylight, though it wasn't recommended. They were not, in any way, attached to the lunar cycle. Also, it explained that, though bites were the most common cause of a Were-creature, it wasn't the only one. A human could become a Were-creature through a bite, a scratch, or being sired or mothered by another Were-creature. It explained the changes those new to the process would experience, like an increase in night vision, hearing, and smell. And that these changes would begin almost immediately. The new Were-creature would begin to notice heightened aggression towards others, particularly humans.

It also warned that, when a Were-creature changed, they typically forgot about friends and family as predatory instinct took over. It was not unheard of for a Were-creature to attack people that it knew it's entire life. The book recommended that, to control these predatory urges, a Were-creature should attack animals, which were easily replaced. It was good etiquette for a Were-creature to pay for the animals it killed, so it would be wise to keep up to date on the price of animals, particularly livestock.

Colors suddenly bloomed in Ami's vision. Well, not necessarily in her vision per say. But, it was like she could suddenly see everything. As she inhaled, the colors grew stronger and they were oddly familiar. It took her a moment to realize she was "seeing" scents.

Excited, she left her bedroom, wandering down the hallway, until she encountered another smell, similar to her own but different, and still familiar. She followed the faint scent until it grew stronger. It was at it's strongest at her mother's bedroom door. She sniffed the doorknob and then dropped to the floor, snuffling at the crack beneath the door. This was her mother. She could smell her mother. She picked up the sounds of her mother sleeping. Saeko's quiet snores as well as the occasional mumbles. Funny, she thought, she didn't know her mother snored. She could hear the quiet ticking of the alarm clock on the bedside table. The hum of the refrigerator's motor as it kicked in. The sounds of the neighbor's television and... music. It was faint, probably from somebody's headphones.

Calming down somewhat, she went back into her room and returned to her book. The book also explained how the new Were-creature would develop new found strength, speed, and agility. The predominant traits differed with the type of Were-creature. The book had another warning. It warned that the Change was inevitable. No Were-creature could stay in their human form and though it wouldn't be painful, it was going to happen whether a Were-creature wanted it to or not. Predatory energy would reach a maximum output and the body would literally force a Change. Therefore, it was best for the Were-creature to Change in the presence of older, more experienced, Were-creatures who could assist it and, if needed, control it. The most common triggers of a Change were the instinctual emotions like fear or anger, any that would set off the "Fight or Flight" reaction.

Ami sat back for a moment and thought about what Hotaru had said. It would be wise for her to attend these meetings of the night, to help her learn about her new self. It was possible that there would be other Were-creatures present, who she could learn from.

l-l-l-l

Wednesday night, at eleven-thirty, Ami arrived at the address Hotaru had given her. The building was an old meeting hall that had been around for decades and was only spared demolition because of the historical significance behind it. Apprehensively, she went through the door. Even though she was considerably early, there were several people already there, waiting. People who looked perfectly normal, people she wouldn't even give a second glance. She meandered through the room, looking for a familiar face. She hated being alone in social situations, but, being in a group she could run to and "hide" in gave her the confidence to branch out.

She noticed that some of the people leaned out and sniffed her as she passed them. These had to be other Werewolves, or, at least, Were-creatures. She wondered if there was a "pack", Becoming more and more apprehensive, she considered leaving until she noticed who she was looking for. Hotaru sat at a table in the far corner of the room having an animated conversation with a rather large man and two other people who smelled familiar. Noticing Ami, Hotaru waved her over.

"Glad you could finally make it," Hotaru told her as she sat down, "I really didn't think you would show up."

"You said I had to."

"No, you don't really have to. I just said that to get you to come. I really do think that this kind of setting is important for you, Ami. This type of lifestyle, especially your first transformation, can be traumatic. It's really easier if you have a support group."

The man grunted his agreement.

"This is Julio Vega." She said, indicating the man, " He's a Were-bear. He got his nickname, Oso, because of it. Oso being 'bear' in his native tongue. He lives and works on the military base on Okinawa and speaks very fluent Japanese."

"Good evening, Mizuno-san." growled Oso in a friendly manner, his voice nearly as large as he, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Hotaru has told me so much about you and all of her little friends."

"Oso patrols with me some nights but his area is Okinawa." she indicated the other two people at the table, "And, of course, you know Rei-san and Minako-san."

Ami's eyes widened as two of her closest friends smiled in greeting, "So nice of you to join us, Ami," said Rei, "Shame about how it happened, though."

"Rei is a Banshee and Minako is a Succubus." Hotaru explained.

For all of Ami's knowledge, she wasn't familiar with mythology, "What are Banshees and Succubuses?"

"Succubi," Minako corrected, "are demons who, according to legend, seduce a man and steal his soul. Of course, we don't really do that. We just happen to be love-freaks."

"Banshees, on the other hand," explained Rei, "are ancient spirits who sit on the roofs of houses. Our screams herald the death of a person in the house."

"And, you can't see him because he's under the table and won't come out," this last part was directed at the unseen, under-the-table dweller, "is Dorfl. He's a Bogeyman. They prefer dark, out of the way places to hide. In closets, behind doors, under things like beds and tables. It was Dorfl who got me started here."

Ami peeked beneath the table to see a dark shape and a pair of glowing yellow eyes. The same eyes she had seen in her nightmares, "It's you!"

"Oh," cried Dorfl, "Is that you, little Ami Mizuno? My, how you've grown."

"Dorfl and his fellow Bogeymen are harmless," Hotaru explained, "They are tasked as guardians of children. Keeping away evil spirits and demons and such. Children are extremely vulnerable to those things, especially young children. Which is why Bogeymen and other Creatures of the Night watch over them and keep them safe."

"So, we are benevolent creatures?"

"Bogeymen, Succubi, and Banshees are, by nature, benevolent. The rest of us have to be," she hesitated a moment, "'trained', for lack of a better word."

"Ami," said Minako, "Have you done your first transformation yet? I've heard it's really gruesome."

"No."

"The sooner you do it," rumbled Oso, "the easier it becomes."

"Would you like to try tonight? After the meeting? I know this really great spot in the park that's perfect for first timers. Not a soul about."

Ami considered this for a moment. There was a school holiday the next day so she could afford to stay out late, "Why not?"

"Excellent," Hotaru smiled, "I'll help. Oso, are you in?"

"Count on it. She's going to be tough to handle her first time. You'll need me if things get out of hand."

"We'll help too," volunteered Rei, "I can always be sick tomorrow and not have to worry about the temple."

"Then, it's settled. Tonight, we transform."

"Good evening, young lady."

Ami looked about for the owner of the voice, "Down here," it said.

She looked down to see a very tiny man. His head did not come past her knee, "My name is Buggy Squares. I'm the official greeter and registrar for The Midnight Society."

"The collective name of all of our groups." Hotaru explained.

"If I could just have your name, please?"

"Er...Mizuno Ami."

Buggy wrote that down on his tiny clipboard, "And your species?"

Ami hesitated until Hotaru stepped in, "She's a Werewolf."

"Thank you, Tomoe-san. And the date of your transformation?"

"Tonight," Ami replied, "Or, technically, tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mizuno-san." the little man replied, finishing his paperwork and handing her a name tag. "Again, my name is Buggy Squares and, if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

"So," Ami continued as Buggy wandered away, "Who leads this little group?"

"Could I have everyone's attention, please." announced an authoritative and familiar voice. Setsuna, resplendent in her typical outfit, stood behind a podium.

"Setsuna?"

"She _is_ a goddess." Hotaru pointed out.

"You got that right," mumbled Oso, who was staring at Setsuna.

"First of all," said Setsuna, smiling over the group, "I'd like to welcome our newest member, Ami Mizuno."

Ami stood at her seat as the group turned to her, "Hi, Ami!" they chorused.

She blushed brilliantly, "Er...Hello."

"Ami is our newest Werewolf. I'm sure you all will make her feel welcome and help her along the process of recognition."


	3. The Beast Within

Ami stood in the center of a clearing, "Are you sure this is a good place?"

"Of course, I'm sure." Hotaru replied, "There isn't anyone about."

She could see Oso hulking in the shadows just outside the clearing. He had already transformed and was now easily twice her height. His arms were as thick as her torso and he was three times her girth, all rippling muscle under thick, black, hair. She could pick out the glowing yellow eyes, the muzzle full of massive, sharp teeth and the glint of sharp claws in his hubcap-sized paws.

"Are you sure you can handle me if I lose control?"

Hotaru's thin lips stretched into a smile, revealing sharp canine teeth that grew a little past her lower lip. Her eyes glowed a fiery red. Rei's hair spread, becoming a pair of massive, leathery wings. Her skin became a mottled gray as she opened her mouth, showing off the razor sharp teeth. Minako's fingernails grew longer, thicker, and sharper as she watched Ami through slitted pupils, "Oh yes," concluded Hotaru, "We can handle you. Now stop stalling and Change already."

"But I don't know how to Change."

Without warning, Hotaru slapped Ami.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm trying to make you angry."

"Well, it worked!"

Hotaru watched her for a moment, "So, why aren't you Changing?"

Ami rubbed her sore cheek, "I don't know."

With a roar, Oso dove out of the bushes, charging her. His weight, moving at that speed, would crush her. She dove to the side as he barreled past. It took him a moment to slow to a stop and turn around, "Scared?" he growled.

"Yes." Ami squeaked.

"Why no Change?"

She shrugged.

"What about the Prey instinct?" Rei hissed.

"There's an idea." Hotaru replied, "Oso, you wouldn't happen to have anything, would you?"

"Lunch." The were-bear growled.

"We need it for Ami. If she accidentally eats it, you'll get another."

"Check bag."

Hotaru reached into Oso's pack and pulled out a large, black and white, rabbit. She set it down in front of Ami.

"Oso-san. You weren't going to eat this little guy, were you?" Ami cooed, stooping to pet the creature.

"Lunch." growled Oso insistently.

"Not this cute little fellow," said Ami, picking it up and stroking it's fur. She could smell the rabbit, smell it's...Fear. She suddenly dropped it.

"Okay guys," said Hotaru, "I think this is it. Everyone get ready."

Ami's back arched as her knees shifted, popping out backwards. Her arms grew thicker as her hair turned silver and grew longer. She grew wider, taller, stronger. Her senses were suddenly assaulted with a world of sound and smell that she didn't even know existed. She could hear slow, steady, heartbeats of nearby neighbors. She could hear Oso's low growls as well as smell the blood on Hotaru's breath. She suddenly doubled over as something popped out the base of her back, near her buttocks. She looked and found she had a tail. She wagged it experimentally. Her ears moved to the top of her head as her face lengthened and her teeth grew. She looked down at her hands. Her palms were covered in thick, leathery skin while the backs sprouted thick, soft, silver hair.

She saw the rabbit still frozen with fear between her paws. It reeked of fear. She could almost see the stench flowing from it's every pore. She snatched up the creature, which shrieked as she bit it in half. Swallowing her part, she tossed the rest to Oso, who snapped it out of the air.

Ami looked about as her friends watched her closely. She had no idea who they were. She raised her head, letting out a long, low, howl before advancing, snarling. She was still hungry.

A mountain suddenly collapsed onto her, driving her to the ground. Oso pinned her down. She only saw a rival for her prey. She spun around and clamped her jaws onto one of his legs. Oso bellowed in pain and rage before swatting her across the head with one of his other paws, stunning her.

Regaining her senses, Ami lunged forward, fixing to beat a hasty retreat. Oso had other ideas as his jaws slammed down on one of her legs. Yelping, Ami spun again, biting down on Oso's thick neck, trying to work her teeth through the thick fur and folds of skin. The two monsters remained locked together, neither giving an inch, until Ami felt a sharp blade slide under her jaw. Hotaru stood at her side, the Silence Glave at the ready.

"That's enough." She hissed.

"Can't kill me." Ami growled, "Only silver."

"Or decapitation." Hotaru replied. "I have yet to see a monster that can live without it's head."

"You wouldn't."

"My duty is to protect the people. If you pose a threat, that threat must be eliminated. Get a hold of yourself."

Ami fought to remember herself as she was, the quiet, studious, shy girl. She could feel the beast fight back, demanding release, but there would be another time. Her body gurgled and popped as she returned to her human form.

"Sailor Mercury's got nothing on this thing." She commented.

"Er...Ami? Sailor Mercury's got nothing on...period." ventured Minako.

Ami felt a little strange. It was certainly chillier out her than it was before. She looked down and saw that she was completely nude. She glanced over at Oso, who was watching her with interest, before blushing brightly and diving behind a bush.

"Rei. Quickly. Run over to Ami's house and get something for her to wear." Hotaru instructed as Rei spread her wings and took off into the night. Hotaru returned her attention to Ami's bush, "It would be wise for you to pack a small bag with some clothes to carry with you. Your clothing doesn't magically follow you around."

"Now you tell me." an extremely embarrassed Ami replied from her hiding spot, "What's that damn Oso doing?"

"Er...I think he's laughing." she said, glancing over her shoulder at the Were-bear, who was lying on the ground, making weird snorting sounds as his body shook, "either that or he's having some sort of seizure."

"Oso? Put a sock in it!"

The Were-bear literally roared with laughter as he picked up his own bag and ducked behind a tree to change.

Rei landed with a small backpack of clothes, "Incoming," she hissed, tossing the bag over the bush.

A pair of pale arms shot up, catching it, "Thanks."

Ami emerged a moment later, pulling down her shirt over a pair of sweatpants, "You grabbed my pajamas?"

"First thing I saw." Rei replied as she shifted back to her human form.

"Why don't you three carry bags of clothes?"

"Our transformations aren't as, shall we say, violent, as yours." explained Hotaru, "So we don't need to." She eyed Oso, as he wandered out from behind his tree dressed in Army Greens. "It's obvious," she continued, "that you're having a few issues with control. Don't feel bad about that, it happens to everyone they're first time around. However, unless one of us is with you and we're in a safe environment, I don't want you transforming. It's simply too dangerous. The wrong people might see."

"Who are the 'wrong people'?"

Hotaru thought for a moment before answering, "There are certain people in this world, normies, who don't like our kind. They believe all of the old myths about Creatures of the Night. There are several different groups that specialize in the eradication of a specific race of creature."

"Hold on," Ami interrupted, "Did you say eradication?"

"I did. For Vampires, it's a group called the Red Brotherhood, and Were-creatures are sought out by the Silver League. If they catch us, they will kill us. Which is why we must live in complete secrecy."

"But why would anyone want to kill us?"

"Like I said, they believe all of the old myths, about Were-creatures terrorizing villagers and Vampires ravishing maidens before draining their blood. This _was _true _but_ not anymore. We've learned to control ourselves."

"So, how will I know the members of this 'Silver League' when I see them?"

"They wear a pendant with a wolf's head emblazoned upon it." said Oso.

"Which is why we need to be very careful." finished Hotaru.

Ami nodded and checked her watch. It was almost dawn, "I need to get going. I'll see you at the next meeting?"

"Yeah, Sure thing. And be sure to remember what we said."

Oso handed her a business card, "If you ever find the urge to Change overpowering, be sure to give me a ring."


	4. Just A Dream

Ami awoke the next day with a slight headache. She wondered...hoped...that all that had happened the past week had been a dream. Hotaru wasn't a Vampire. She hadn't met an American Were-bear. She wasn't a Werewolf. And, most importantly, there wasn't a group of people who, if they found out about her, would want her dead.

She sat on the side of her bed, stretching her back, taking a moment to feel her butt. No tail. That was a good start. There was no little green book on her desk, no clumps of silver fur in her carpet. She checked her teeth in the mirror beside her door, no sharp fangs. So, it was just a dream. But, what a vivid dream.

She followed the smell of breakfast downstairs. Her mother stood at the kitchen counter, reading something.

"Good morning, mama. No work today?"

Saeko shook her head, "No. I have the day off, today. I have to say, Ami. This is a very interesting book."

"Oh? What book is that?"

"One of yours, I think. It seems like the writer actually believes the things he's writing about and approaches the subject logically. It reads like a manual." She held up a little green book. The title was _Hominus Lupus_.

Ami's mouth went dry. It wasn't a dream.

"Ami, honey, are you feeling alright?" Her mother's voice filled with concern, "You look pale." She reached over and felt Ami's forehead, "You don't have a fever."

Ami quickly regained her composure, "I'm okay, mama. Just a little tired."

Saeko eyed her daughter, "Well, since there's no school today, maybe you should go back to bed. You came in really late last night. What were you doing out so late?"

"Study session. With Rei and Minako. They'll tell you all about it."

Saeko thought for a moment, "I believe you. I have a few errands to run today. Do you need anything from the store?"

"A reality check." Ami muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just thinking aloud. You're right. I should go back to bed, rest a little longer. Drive safely, I'll see you when you get back."

Returning to her room, Ami dug around in her bag until she found what she was looking for.

Oso Vega

Were-Bear

1-866-290-2300

Ami pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Oso here."

"Oso. It's Ami. It wasn't a dream." she said, near hysterics.

"Calm down, Ami-chan. What wasn't a dream?"

"Last night. The past week. I'm a Werewolf."

Oso laughed, "Oh, Okay. I get it now. You're going through denial. Happens to the best of us. Still happens to me on occasion."

"What do I do?"

"I tell you what. I have the afternoon free. Why don't we meet somewhere for lunch and I can fill in all the gaps Hotaru left."

l-l-l-l

Ami arrived at the sidewalk cafe a little after Oso, who already had a table.

"What's up?" he asked as she took her seat and ordered a cup of tea.

"I can't really come to grips with what's going on. I spent my entire life believing that Vampires and Werewolves and Bogeymen were all imaginary. And then, I get attacked, and, all of the sudden, I'm a fugitive from somebody's worst nightmare."

"I can understand how you feel completely, Ami. I myself felt that way many times."

"How were you attacked?"

"Attacked? No. I'm a natural. My father is a Were-bear. But, I saw all these kids in school who didn't have to seriously watch their temper. Who didn't have to look over their shoulder constantly in case somebody with a silver bullet was watching too hard. I've never had a normal life."

"Still," Ami replied, "You're better adjusted than me."

"Yes, and no. There are times when I truly want to believe that this is all a bad dream. Contrary to what you may think, I don't like turning into something from any Normal's darkest nightmare, but, it will get easier with time."

"But I still don't understand why it was me who was attacked."

"Why you? Why anyone? Why did he lose control and attack you in the first place? Sometimes, Ami, bad things happen to good people for no reason. The sooner you realize that, the easier this life will be. And, this is coming straight from the horse's mouth, it does get easier. Who knows, maybe you'll be a stronger individual because of this."

"What happened to the one who attacked me?"

"He has been," Oso hesitated, "put to sleep."

Startled, Ami stared at the man, "You killed him?"

"I didn't. Setsuna did. You must understand, Ami. Pay attention, because this is very important. To attack any normal person is a very serious offense. It could put us all in danger. The person who was attacked could do what any normal person would do and go to a hospital. Luckily, Hotaru had been right there to assist and you happened to know her. This is very, _very_, fortunate. Our enemies have agents everywhere. Word could get to the wrong ears and, suddenly, we're all dead. Setsuna had to make certain that this would never happen again. I know it nearly killed her to do it because I was on the control team in case he lost control again and attacked her."

"What about Hotaru?"

"She'll be reprimanded for her dereliction of duty. Her case will go before the counsel, who will decide her punishment. Don't worry, though. It won't be anything serious. The counsel is tough, but fair. She'll probably get probation. If it happens again, she'll have to pay a fine. Nothing really serious because she did everything in her power to stop him. We monitors aren't really allowed to kill, only in the most extreme circumstances."

Ami considered his words, "What if, hypothetically, those who aren't designated monitors killed a human."

"Well, that would depend entirely upon the circumstance. If it was in the act of, say, defending yourself, then it would be totally understandable. But, to kill out of malicious intent, that would carry very severe penalties, indeed."

"Like, what kind of penalties?"

"For starters, life imprisonment, or, possibly execution."

"But why go to such extreme lengths?"

"Like I said before. If you were to kill a normal human, you would be putting thousands of innocent lives at risk. Certain circumstances call for it, like the ones I mentioned, but, even then, it's a calculated risk."

Ami looked at her watch and noticed the late afternoon hour. Her mother would be returning home soon, "I have to go. Thanks for the help." She reached into her bag and pulled out a few yen to pay for her tea.

Oso stopped her, "I got this one. Like the card said, I'm available twenty-four seven. Just ring if you need anything else."


	5. The Cry of The Banshee

Walking home, Ami thought about what Oso had said. Could she really kill someone, even if circumstance held no other option? Certainly she had destroyed many a Youma, but those were demons. Nothing more. Could she really kill another human being, someone's parent or sibling or child?

As she waited for the light to change so she could cross the street, several police cruisers roared by, beacons flashing and sirens wailing. Curious, Ami followed them.

A great many police cruisers, possibly T.M.P.D's entire force, had gathered outside a bank. Ami watched with interest as the scene before her unfolded. Apparently, after a botched robbery attempt, the gunmen had taken several hostages. One hostage in particular smelled familiar.

"Mom." Ami gasped. She began to force her way through the crowd and made it to the street before several police officers stopped her.

"We're sorry, miss. You cannot go past here." One of them said, "It's simply too dangerous."

"No!" Ami cried, "You don't understand! My mother's in there!"

"And we'll bring her home safe," the officer said in a patronizing tone, "Now, please, get back behind the barricades."

Ami complied, seeing that this would get her nowhere. She moved a little farther up the street and crossed again, working her way through the network of alleys until she stopped at the bank's service entrance.

Climbing atop a dumpster, she leaped, arms outstretched, and caught the bottom rung of the fire escape. Quickly, and with more strength than she ever thought she had, she climbed up to the building's roof. She was surprised to find Rei already there, waiting for something.

"What are you doing here?" Ami asked.

Rei was perched on an air conditioning unit, a soft breeze ruffling her hair, "I'm here for the inevitable."

"Someone's going to die?"

Rei nodded sadly, "Yes."

"Do you know who?"

"No. All I know is that it will be one, or maybe more, of the people under this roof."

"My mother's in there." Said Ami, preparing to Change.

"I know. And I know what you have planned. I won't stop you but I really wish you wouldn't do this."

"I-I-I haaaaave nooooo choooice," replied Ami, halfway through with the Change.

"No. You do. You can go home and pray and hope that this will end well. With your interfering, the person you're trying to save may be the person you lose."

"A risk I have to take." said Ami with finality as she ripped a vent cover off of the unit, now fully Changed, and disappeared down it.

"Good luck." was all Rei said.

Ami was surprised at how well her bulk fit in the vents. But, how it was hot. Fur was definitely not in this season.

She slid along, trying to be as quiet as possible. Somewhere inside the mad monster's brain, the human Ami was begging her to reconsider. This could very well get her mother killed, get _her_ killed. This was a job for trained professionals, not some freakish vigilante.

Werewolf Ami turned off her human side as she peered out the grate to the floor below, where the gunmen, there were three of them, had gathered the hostages. Though she could see well enough, the air at her back eliminated her sense of smell. All she could smell was dust. She accidentally sneezed.

Startled, one of the gunmen grabbed a hostage, a young girl, who cried in terror, "We know you're up there," he called out with false bravado, "come out or the kid dies."

Ami brought the demanding wolf completely forward as she prepared to attack. This was everything.

Without warning, she exploded from the vents, five hundred pounds of fur and solid muscle went flying as she collided with the gunman, knocking the girl aside. Picking him up, she tossed him, with frightening ease, over her shoulder. Her ears picked up Rei's piercing shrieks as he collided with the wall. She seized the second gunman, wrapped her jaws around his head, and bit down. The man's skull cracked like a nut, spilling the mutilated gray matter all over her fur and the floor. She was on the third gunman in an instant, her claws ripping his chest open like the plastic on a pack of beef. He fell back, with Ami still riding on top, and she ripped open his throat. A fountain of hot blood emptied onto the floor but she paid it no mind. Instead, she grabbed her mother, who screamed in abject terror, and slipped back up the ventilation shaft back to the roof.

Ami set her mother down, picked up her bag, and ducked down behind some pipes to Change. When she had finished she found her mother, still terrified, waiting for her.

"It's okay, mama." She comforted, holding her mother tightly.

"Ami. There's this wolf thing up here. We need to get away. He'll kill us."

"No mama, the wolf thing is gone."

Saeko calmed down enough to look around, "Who are they?"

Ami turned to see four large, heavily armored, and heavily armed men standing behind her.

Rei dropped to the ground next to her, "Those are Wraiths. They're kind of like our police force."

"Ami? What's she talking about?"

Ami slowly left Saeko's side and stepped forward, "Rei, watch my mother."

One of the Wraiths came forward, his boot heels thumped ominously, "Werewolf Ami Mizuno?"

"Yes?"

"Place your hands behind your back, please."

Ami complied, figuring this wasn't the best time to fight. She knew she was in trouble when she felt a pair of shackles tighten around her wrists.

"What are they doing?" Saeko begged of Rei, nearing hysterics. This had been quite a day for her, "What are they doing with my baby?"

"Werewolf Ami Mizuno, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of three humans, as restricted under Article forty-five, paragraph three, sub-paragraph twelve of the Code of Creature Conduct."

The rest of the man's words became a dull drone as time seemed to slow. She stared at her mother, who watched in horror and disbelief as her only daughter was arrested and taken away. In a flash of light, Ami disappeared.


	6. The Council

Ami sat in the chill and dark of her quiet cell. She remembered Oso's words about the severity of punishment for a creature that killed a human. She wondered what would happen to her. Surely protecting a member of her "pack" wouldn't warrant execution.

"Mizuno," her guard, a huge troll, called, "Visitors."

Oso entered her cell, shaking snow out of his hair, followed by none other than Sailor Pluto. Ami immediately rushed to him.

"Oso, I'm sorry. I had no other choice. They were going to kill that little girl. I know what you said about killing humans but I had no other choice."

Oso gently shook her, trying to get her attention, "Ami, relax. You've done nothing wrong. Like I said, the Council is tough, but fair. They will see that the circumstances warranted your actions and they will go easy on you. That's not to say that you won't be punished, but it won't be severe."

"What kind of punishment can I expect?"

"Probation, most likely." answered Pluto, "You may have to serve a little time, but it won't be anything substantial. A few weeks at the absolute most but I very much doubt it."

Ami sat back down on the stone bench that served as her bed, "I've never been arrested before."

"And, hopefully, you never will again."

"So, what will probation entail for me?"

"You'll get a Monitor, who will be required to make monthly reports about you to the Council for the duration of your probation."

Ami's cell didn't have a window, "Where are we?"

"At a special prison for our kind," said Oso, "in the Himalayas."

"And, what about Mom? She saw me get arrested. Surely, she knows about us now?"

"It took some pretty fancy dancing from Rei to convince your mom otherwise. Even I was impressed. Somehow or another, she convinced your mother that you are staying with her in the temple to help out while her Grandfather is away. It's really quite amazing what Humans will believe when they really want to." said Pluto.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We wait for your hearing. It'll be tomorrow or the next day."

l-l-l-l

Ami stood before a long, high-set, imposing podium, before nine of the most imposing men she had ever seen.

"Werewolf Ami Mizuno, you are brought before this Council to answer to charges concerning events that took place on September the ninth of this year. You are charged with the murder of three Humans while in Change form. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." She replied promptly, exactly as Oso had coached her.

"On what grounds?"

"The three Humans in question were threatening the lives of several other Humans while keeping members of the Human defensive forces at bay. When I attacked, they were readying to kill one of their hostages."

"Do you have any witnesses to speak on your behalf?"

Ami thought for a minute, "I have no direct witnesses, no."

"If it pleases the Council, I will speak on Werewolf Ami Mizuno's behalf." came a calm, clear voice from the back of the room. Ami resisted the urge to turn around and see who it was. Oso had warned her that that would be a bad move.

"The Council recognizes Sailor Pluto, Guardian and Goddess of Time."

"As the Honorable Counselors know, as Goddess of Time, I see all events. Past, Present, and Future. What she says is true. One of the hostages was her mother." The Council held familial ties in the highest reverence, "If it had not been for her interference, her mother would have surely been killed. There is precedence." She reminded them.

"Very well. Are there any other witnesses?"

"Yes, Honorable Counselors. The Banshee, Rei Hino, is here to speak."

Rei stepped forward, standing at Pluto's side, "I arrived on the scene on the date in question several minutes before Ami. I knew someone was going to die that day, I just didn't know who. I was preparing to announce it when Ami arrived. I am certain that many more lives would have been needlessly lost if she hadn't taken the actions that she had."

"In light of the witnesses' testimony, we have decided that Werewolf Ami Mizuno is to be put on probation for a period of no less than eighteen months. She will be assigned to a Monitor, who will report her actions to us. In the event that she does not complete her probation to our satisfaction, she will serve a term of imprisonment for no less than ten years. Will Were-tiger Makoto Kino step forward, please."

This time, Ami couldn't fight the urge to turn around as Makoto stepped towards the podium, "Yes, Honorable Counselors?"

"Do you accept the assignment to monitor Werewolf Mizuno during her probation?"

"I do."

"Very well. The sentence has been decided. Judgment is for the Defendant. This Council is adjourned."

Ami breathed a sigh of relief as the Counselors stepped out. She had dodged the metaphorical silver bullet. Makoto stood before her.

"Though you are my friend, Ami, I will do my job. If you mess up, even once, I will report you." she said, sternly.

"I understand."


	7. Probation

Ami stretched in the cool night air, glad to be out of that prison. Makoto followed along, silently, behind her. Ami looked back at her friend, "You don't need to follow me."

"But, I do. How else am I supposed to watch you?"

"What I meant to say was that you can walk with me."

Makoto increased her stride until she was shoulder-to-shoulder with her friend.

"Why don't I see you at the meetings?"

"I don't go. I don't really find them all that helpful. I'm the only Were-tiger within a thousand miles and nobody really understands me. For me, it's really nothing more than a feel-good place."

"True. I don't really like it myself. I've always been a bit of a lone wolf." Ami chuckled at her own joke.

"You really got lucky with the Council. They could have ordered your execution, you know."

Ami nodded, "I do. Which is why I'm grateful that you, Rei, and Setsuna came to my rescue."

"I didn't come to your rescue. I was on duty that day."

Ami stopped and stared at her friend, "You don't really mean that."

"I do. I lost a lot of respect for you, Ami. To risk our existence just to rescue a bunch of Normals was beyond stupid. Like Rei said, you didn't have to do that."

"But, my mother-"

"Yes. I know your mother was in there, but, how do you know she's not a member of the League?"

"Mama would never join such a group of monsters."

"Even to protect her only child from a very real threat?"

Ami caught Makoto's meaning, "Do you really think that my mother's one of them?"

"No. Not really. But, that's just to prove my point. You don't know who's out to kill you. Our enemies have agents everywhere, your mailman, your doctor, your teacher, everyone could be an enemy. That's not to say that you should live in paranoid fear for the rest of your life, I'm just trying to tell you that you have to be extra careful and not risk your identity to anyone, for any reason."

They arrived at Ami's apartment and, before parting ways, "You don't have to worry about me." Ami said, "I can take care of things."

"But, I do. Nothing against you personally, but I doubt that you have the self-control necessary to, well, control yourself. You're still new to this and, despite what you may think, these things we become cannot be controlled without a great deal of experience, which is why you have people like me and Hotaru, who are employed for that purpose, to control and teach." Makoto reached into her bag and pulled something out. It was round and small with intricate and cryptic symbols worked in gold.

"What's that?"

"A collar." Makoto explained, "You must wear it for the duration of your probation. It will allow me to monitor and track you. In the event that you Change, it will alert me to your position so that I can assist you." She held it up, opened it, and prepared to close it around Ami's neck, "Once I put this on, you cannot remove it, only I can."

Ami felt the cold metal of the collar snap around her neck. She reached up, feeling all along it for some type of clasp, but she couldn't find one. It seemed the collar had become one solid piece of metal. She watched Makoto as she left before opening the door and going in. It was late and, though she wished to see her mother, Ami knew it was very unlikely that she would still be awake. Exhausted from her ordeal, she went straight to her room but was still too keyed up to sleep. She turned to her desk and began to study. She still had those exams.

l-l-l-l

Ami sat at her desk, tapping her pencil against her notes. For some reason or another, she found it impossible to concentrate on the Algebra equations in her textbook. Something was chewing at the back of her mind and she couldn't quite pin it down. She felt restless, she needed to roam. Closing her book, she sat at her desk, staring into space, absently fingering the collar around her neck. Luckily for her, it was small enough to be mistaken for just another piece of jewelery. It wouldn't lead to any uncomfortable questions, at least none that she couldn't easily evade.

A tap at her window startled her. She turned to see Hotaru perched on her windowsill, waving to her. Ami quickly went over and opened the window, allowing the girl into her bedroom.

"Hi," Hotaru panted, "I was afraid I would have missed you. I heard what happened."

"Yeah. I'm on probation. At least for the next year or so."

"Don't worry, Probation's not nearly as bad as they make it out to be. It's inconvenient, for sure, but at least you aren't dead."

"Makoto said that they could have executed me for what I did."

Hotaru snorted, "Makoto-san's full of it, if you ask me. There's ample precedence for your actions and the situation. The Council's just being cautious, what with the increase in our kind in the past few decades. They just want to make sure they're covered. Who's your officer?"

"Makoto."

"Good luck with her. I've heard she's a stickler when it comes to the rules. It's understandable though, seeing as how her parents died."

"I thought they were killed in a plane crash?" Ami asked, confused.

"That's what was reported, yes. But, both of Makoto's parents were like us. It was the Silver League that brought that plane down. I don't know all the ins and outs of how they did it, exactly, but they were the ones who brought it down. Of this, I'm sure."

"But, all of those innocent people."

"Potential night creatures, as they see it. Or collateral damage. Make no mistake, Ami. This is a war that we fight. Our enemies are extremely powerful and can do anything they wish without repercussions."

"They're murderers."

"You're just now figuring that out? You're an astute observer, Ami. These people don't care who they hurt so long as it leads to the greater good."

Ami sat on her bed and pinched her brow. What had she gotten herself into? "What are we going to do?"

Hotaru shrugged, "What can we do? It's too risky to try to find out who they are, or to risk attacking them. The best we can do is to remain hidden until this blows over."

"While they murder innocent people?"

"Yes. Throughout the centuries, there have been groups like the Red Brotherhood or Sliver League, but, in time, they disappear."

Ami glanced at Hotaru before closing her eyes, her head was really hurting.

"Are you okay?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, just a headache. Why?"

"Because you have eye-shine."

"What is eye-shine?"

"What enables us to have such great night vision. All predatory animals have it. Something about some kind of reflective lens behind the cornea. Though, with us, it only happens when we Change. When was the last time you Changed?"

Ami sighed, "I don't know. The bank, maybe."

"You're reaching the maximum output. Your body's beginning to force a Change. You need to Change tonight."

"It's really late."

"I know. But you need an outlet for that energy. If you go to sleep now, you'll wake up, in an hour or two completely Changed with nobody here to help you."

"What do I need to do?"

"Call Makoto-san, tell her what's going on. She'll understand the importance. Call Oso too, he'll keep her in line and knows of some great places."

Ami complied as she packed a bag. She dreaded calling Makoto, especially after their little talk, and considered letting the collar do it. No, she decided, Makoto would be really angry if Ami disobeyed her instructions.

l-l-l-l

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop was pure exhilaration for Werewolf Ami. Were-tiger Makoto followed close behind and Hotaru, for all of her speed, brought up the rear. The night air was clear and brisk as they traveled over the city, heading for the farmland just outside the city. Oso had told them to meet him there and bring money.

Ami flew out into the open air and collided with the side of a building, dug her claws in, and launched herself up and over the lip to the roof, careening forward on all four legs. She found it easier to run on all fours rather than just two. She slid to a halt on the far edge and Makoto followed her example. They panted happily.

"Having fun?" Makoto asked.

"Yes! What a fun game this is. We should have Hotaru chase us all across the city more often."

"Yeah. But she's going to hate us tomorrow."

Hotaru, having performed an intricate series of gymnastics moves to such a degree of perfection that would have impressed any Olympic trainer, landed on the roof, "H-okay," she panted, "You guys...really need...to slow down."

In reply, the two were-creatures spun and sped off again, dodging and weaving as Hotaru cried out behind them, "Guys, seriously, I need a minute here."

l-l-l-l

Ami skidded to a stop just outside a gate. Inside, she could see livestock milling about in the darkness, but Oso was nowhere in sight. She howled, calling the were-bear to her. She expected his roar in reply but the night was silent. No moving mountains were in sight.

"Where is he?" she asked Makoto.

She shrugged, "He probably got waylaid by some thing or another."

Something darted out of the darkness and landed on Makoto before she could react. Were-bear Oso's muzzle split into a grin, "Pinned ya."

Makoto pressed a paw against his chest, "Hey. Lemme up."

Oso sat back, still grinning, as she sat up. With a growl, she spun and swiped at him. He batted her away with frightening ease, as if shooing away a pestering bug. She was on him again in an instant and they tumbled through the grass.

"Pinned ya again." Oso giggled, which was a rather menacing sound.

Hotaru charged him, striking him with all of her might and receiving the same effect as if she struck a brick wall. He turned on her and she ran, squealing in mock fright. He landed on her and pinned her to the ground. Rising up on his hind legs, he crushed her to his chest in a powerful hug, "I love my Hotaru, love her, love her, love her."

"Oso," she wheezed, "Hotaru loves you too. She could love you even better if she could breathe."

He gently set her down and she straightened her sailor fuku. Ami tackled him, knocking him off his feet. He locked an arm around her neck and held her against him, stroking her head, "Good doggie, good doggie. She's a good girl. Yes, she is." He began to cover her face in wet, sloppy licks and she leaped out of his reach.

"Ugh, bear breath, yuck." she snorted in disgust.

"Oso," Hotaru began, getting down to business, "Ami needs release."

"Oh, do I have something for you."

"Great," said Makoto, "I hope it's garbage. I haven't been dumpster diving in so long."

"No, even better."

"With you two gourmets," Hotaru commented, "I can just imagine."

"Fine," Oso retorted, beginning to run towards the gate. "Stay here and diet."

"Are you calling me _fat_?"

"Of course not, for a hippopotamus," he ran headfirst into the gate, which rattled with the impact, "I meant to do that."

"Ha ha. Serves you right."


	8. Of Harpies and Mermaids

_A/N: Sorry about the wait, peeps. I was on a, shall we say "Forced Hiatus," while I worked towards a new computer, my old ACER got wet, one rainy day, and has now been downgraded from computer to paperweight_

Ami happily crunched a chicken bone, she could see now why dogs loved bones so much, the marrow inside was absolutely delicious. She licked at her chops, cleaning her muzzle, before returning to her chicken. This was her third one.

Oso had his head buried in the abdomen of a cow, slurping and noshing on the bloody entrails. Hotaru was bent double over a Pig as she sucked, noisily, at it's throat. Makoto looked up from her sheep and nudged Ami, "Watch this."

Slowly, she began to reach towards Hotaru's meal, acting like she was going to snatch it away. Hotaru had stopped feeding and was watching Makoto from the corner of her eye. Ami heard a low growling and glanced over at Oso, thinking it was him. The were-bear was busy trying to see if he could fit inside his dinner. No, it wasn't him. It took her a moment to realize that it was _Hotaru_ who was growling. The low snarls were quite frightening coming from the girl.

"Mako-chan" Ami warned, "Leave her alone."

Hotaru's growls grew deeper as Makoto drew closer, "Don't worry, Ami. She's not going to do anything."

From inside the cow, Oso paused in his eating long enough to mutter something along the lines of "Don't count on it."

Hotaru leaped up and snapped at Makoto, baring her fangs as she snarled. Makoto backed off and Hotaru returned to her pig, wrapped both her mouth and her arms around it, and dragged it off a short distance, hissing a warning to the rest present to leave her and her food alone.

"Never get between a Vampire and her meal,." Makoto advised, returning to her sheep.

Hotaru sat up and, with surprising speed, licked the blood from around her mouth, cleaning her face in a cat-like manner, "Did you guys hear?" she announced, "A Mermaid's been spotted in the Sea of Japan."

Ami chuckled, "Hotaru, everyone knows Mermaids aren't real."

Everyone stared at Ami, who tucked her tail between her legs and flattened her ears against her skull, "Are they?"

"I dated a Mermaid once," Oso said, "sweet girl, too bad we didn't hit it off. It was the whole fish thing. I really couldn't figure out where to put it in. I looked _everywhere_." he cried in exasperation.

Something shrieked in the distance and they all looked to see something flying overhead, "Is that Rei?" Ami asked.

"No," Makoto murmured, "That's a Harpy. Wow, you don't see many of them anymore."

"I wonder if it's anybody we know." Hotaru thought aloud.

"Let's follow her and find out." Oso suggested, pulling out an envelope. Each of them stuffed a few Yen inside for the animals and took off into the night, hot on the trail of the elusive Harpy.

l-l-l-l

They followed the Harpy out to a lone island in the middle of the Sea of Japan. Hotaru hitched a ride on Oso's back as they swam through the water, even her stronger Vampire from couldn't complete such an arduous journey.

Each of them climbed onto the beach, Ami and Makoto shaking themselves dry as Oso showered them all, "Alright, so where's the bird-girl?" he muttered.

"She's around here somewhere. She came here." Hotaru replied as she peered through the darkness, watching for any signs of movement. There was a splash nearby. Oso wandered off to a rocky jetty that extended out into the water and sat on the very end, staring into the water.

"What is he doing?" Ami asked.

"Probably sees a fish or something."

"Not quite," Oso called back. With a paw, he swatted at the water and flung a very large fish up onto the beach, "Here's your Mermaid, Hotaru."

The "Fish" was, indeed, a Mermaid. She rolled over onto her stomach, tossed her aquamarine hair out of her face, and began to drag herself back to the water. Thick, scaly skin covered her from her shoulders to her tail.

"Oh no, you don't." Oso roared, seizing the Mermaid by her tail and dragging her even further up the beach.

"Don't hurt her!" Ami cried, "We just want to find out who she is!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'm just making sure she wants to tell us." He picked the Mermaid up, wrapped his huge arms around her, and hugged her to his chest. The Mermaid began to utter ear-splitting cries of pain as Oso's grip tightened.

A sympathetic shriek echoed out across the water as the Harpy dove from her hiding place, talons extended, to attack the Were-bear. Ami leaped, warning the Harpy away with growls and snarls while Makoto sprang up onto the rocks, getting above them. With a powerful leap, Makoto flew out over the Harpy, bit down on one of it's wings, and dug her claws into it's chest and back. Together, they spiraled back down to earth. The Harpy furiously beat her one good wing, trying to gain altitude, while fighting off Makoto, biting at her muzzle with sharp little fangs. Ami jumped up onto the Harpy's back, adding her weight to the mix.

"HARUKA!" the Mermaid shrieked as she struggled against Oso.

All three monsters slammed into the ground, the impact forcing the Harpy to Change into...none other than Haruka Ten'oh, herself.

"What the-?"

"-The hell?"

"Damn it!" Haruka snarled as she struggled against Ami and Makoto's combined poundage. Both Were-creatures promptly got off of her. She rolled away from them, got her legs beneath her, and crouched down, ready to fight.

The Mermaid still struggled against Oso, who had loosened his grip just enough to not hurt her. She beat her tail against him, biting and clawing and pushing at him as she tried to free herself.

"Make it let her go." Haruka demanded, pointing at the Were-bear.

"Oso," Hotaru called, "That's enough! Drop her!"

He glared at her reproachfully while she glared back at him. It was oddly funny to see how easily Hotaru could intimidate creatures roughly six times her size. Oso opened his arms, letting the Mermaid fall to the sand.

"I didn't mean literally!"

Haruka was there in an instant, crouching over the Mermaid as she Changed. Long, toned legs grew from the tail. The fish scales that covered her torso was actually an elegant bathing suit. Michiru struggled to her feet and stood back to back with Haruka, ready to fight off the nightmare fugitives.

"Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa!"

Michiru's eyes narrowed as she peered past Ami, "Hotaru?"

"Where?" Haruka demanded

Hotaru darted out from behind Ami and wrapped her arms around Michiru. Haruka turned and covered her from the other side, "Hime-chan. What are you doing here? How did you get here? Who are these things?"

Hotaru broke away from her guardians for a moment and stood with her hands behind her back, looking somewhat embarrassed, "Well, see, the thing is...I'm a Vampire."

"Okay," Haruka announced, starting for Hotaru, "That's it. No more hanging out with freaks after dark for you, young lady. Did you hear that, Michiru? Girl thinks she's a vampire. I swear  
I'm gonna skin you alive, for sneaking out after dark, when we get home."

Oso was behind her in an instant. He wrapped a great furry arm protectively around Hotaru and roared at Haruka. Haruka transformed in an instant into Sailor Uranus and raised the Space Sword.

"No, Papa! Stop! He's just trying to protect me!"

As Uranus began to bring the sword down, preparing to cleave the Were-bear in half, Hotaru grabbed her wrists and shoved her to the ground, "Enough. Damn it!" Hotaru growled in a low, demonic voice, "Keep away! He will not harm you if you do not harm me." She turned her attention to Oso and calmed down, "Your vigilance is appreciated but not necessary. She would never harm me. She was only speaking metaphorically."

Oso stopped growling but continued to watch Haruka closely, "The first hand you lay on her," he warned, "The very first. I swear to Christ, your ass is grass."

"Okay!" Michiru announced, trying to change the subject before some kind of inter-species war started, "So, who are the other two."

Ami took a moment as she Changed, to kneel in the sand and cross her arms across her chest, demurely covering herself, "Good evening Michiru-san and Haruka-san."

"Great, Ami, the bookworm, is a werewolf," Haruka threw up her hands in exasperation, "Let me guess, Usagi's the tiger?"

"Close," Makoto Changed, but, unlike Ami, she didn't seem to give a damn as to who saw what, "but not quite."

"Ami?" Michiru said, "you don't have to worry about covering yourself. We're all women here."

Ami shifted and pointed over to Oso, "He's not."

Oso moved behind a large rock, which covered him to his waist, and Changed, "Hello. My name's Julio Vega. Everyone calls me 'Oso'."

Michiru bowed, "Hello Oso. I'm Kai'oh Michiru and this is Ten'oh Haruka."

"Really don't appreciate the threats." Haruka growled.

"That's funny. I really don't appreciate you threatening Hotaru like that. She's like my little sister and I look out for her."

"I told you, Oso," Hotaru replied, pinching her brow, "she didn't mean it literally. Haruka-papa would never hurt me. At least, not on purpose."

"Listen," Ami said, "It's late. We're all tired and I'm sure we all have work or school in the morning. Let's go home."

Haruka Changed again and Michiru climbed up onto her back, "I don't know if I can carry Hotaru too. That might be too much weight."

"I'll bring her back." Oso volunteered.

"Yeah. But the thing is, I don't trust you." Haruka replied.

Oso shrugged. The air fairly crackled with tension.

"I'll be fine, Haruka-papa. I can take care of myself."

Michiru whispered something in Haruka's pointed ear, "Yes," she finally replied, "I suppose you can. But, Were-bear, if anything happens to my daughter, I'm gonna tear you a shiny new asshole."

"Oh, don't worry. She's in no better hands."

"I have my doubts." Haruka spread her wings and prepared to take off.

"Harpy." She returned her attention to Oso, "If anything happens to Hotaru," he warned, pointing a massive paw at her, "accidentally or otherwise, I'll make you regret the day your mother ever spread her legs for your father."

Haruka bared her teeth, hissed, and took off into the night. Hotaru glared at Oso, "Well, that went well. Has anybody ever told you, you can be a real bastard sometimes?"

"I'm not going to allow her to hurt you, kid."

"How many times do I have to tell you? She would _never_ hurt me!" She turned to Makoto, "Can I hitch a ride with you?"

Makoto Changed, "Sure thing, Hotaru. Hop on." Hotaru straddled her back and they began to swim for the mainland.

Ami glanced back at Oso and shook her head, "That really wasn't necessary."

Oso shrugged, "Sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize to me. Go apologize to Hotaru and her parents. They're the ones you insulted tonight. Hotaru's right, you know. You really made an ass of yourself just now."


	9. Oso's Proposal

"I don't know." Oso whimpered as he turned away from the door.

Ami nearly laughed, "Oso, are you scared?"

"It's not that. It's just..." 

"Just what?"

Oso was silent. Ami giggled, "You're scared."

"Am not!"

"What do you call it, then?"

"Well, I'm...nervous. Just a little." He added quickly.

"C'mon. I'll be with you the whole time. You need to do this."

Oso hung his head, "I know."

Ami reached up and rang the doorbell. Michiru answered after a few moments, "Oh hello, Ami." She said with a smile. Then she spotted Oso and the smile disappeared, "Vega-san."

Oso hurriedly snatched the hat from his head and bowed deeply, "Good afternoon, Kai'oh-san. Is Ten'oh-san in? I'd like to speak with you, if that's possible."

Michiru smiled again, "Of course. Come inside, please." She opened the door and let them in, "Haruka's in the garage, working on her car. I'll get her."

As she left, Ami nudged Oso and pointed down at his boots. He quickly knelt down, unlaced them, and pulled them off.

"What do you want?" Haruka growled as she leaned against the wall, wiping her hands on a rag. Michiru stood next to her, her face void of expression.

Oso bowed a second time, "Good afternoon, Ten'oh-san."

"Have you come to make me regret the day that my mother opened her legs to my father?"

He flinched as if she had physically struck him, "I really said that?"

"Yes, you did. I don't like being spoken to like that. Especially in front of my family."

"No, I suppose not." He took a deep breath, "I'm ashamed of how I acted last night. My attitude was uncalled for and I was out of line." He took another breath, "I apologize."

Haruka was silent for a moment, "Whoa. That sounded painful," she grinned, "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Almost." Oso grinned and Ami could feel the horrible tension evaporate, "Can we start over?"

Haruka glanced at Michiru, who shrugged, "Why not?"

"Great." He extended a hand, "Name's Julio Vega. My friend's call me Oso."

"Hi Oso," Haruka took his hand and shook it, "I'm Ten'oh Haruka and this is Kai'oh Michiru. We're Hotaru's guardians. I would like to thank you for watching over her. I really do appreciate it."

"Oh, it's nothing. I love the kid, really I do. Not in that weird kind of way that everybody freaks out over but as if she's my little sister. I almost gotta look out for her. Speaking of the little hell raiser, where is she? I owe her an apology as well."

"She's at school," Michiru replied, glancing at her watch, "She'll be home any minute now. Would you like to wait for her?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble. I'd hate to miss her."

Michiru waved away his concern, "It'd be no trouble at all. We were just about to have tea, would you like some?"

"Oh, yes please."

"Ami," Haruka said, "Usagi's been going on and on about the dance at school coming soon. Are you going?"

"Me? I don't plan to."

"And why not?" Oso asked, "Do you want to go?"

"Well, yes. But, I don't have a date or anything. It's a bad idea to show up at these things alone."

"Well, when is it?"

"Next Saturday."

Oso shrugged, "I could be your date."

She gasped, "What?"

"Well, you want to go to this dance thing but you need a date. I have nothing planned for next Saturday and need something to do, or else I get into mischief. This could be fun and I love the social scene. Why not?"

"Well, for starters, you're old enough to be my father."

"Am not!" Oso cried indignantly, "I'm only twenty years old."

"Seriously? I had you pegged for thirty-something."

"Oh, well, I'll show you." He pulled out his identification and handed it to her. It was true, he was only a few years older than her.

"Hey, that's neat. We share the same birthday. But I'm still a minor."

"Okay, so we can't do the Horizontal Hokey-pokey. I can still dance with you, right?"

Ami blushed furiously at the mention of after-midnight activities, "Well, I suppose."

"Great! When does this dance start?"

"At nine."

"Then, I'll pick you up at eight-thirty."

"But..."

"Eight-thirty too early? I want to make sure you have enough time to get ready. Do all of those things you women do to get ready to go out. I don't know what you do but it sure does take a while."

Ami turned, if possible, a darker hue of red. Haruka was turning purple as she fought the urge to laugh. It was entirely too easy to get Ami flustered and Oso seemed to be a natural at it. She was beginning to like him.

"Eight-thirty's fine."

"Splendid! It's a date, then." Oso wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulled her close, and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Ami hid her further darkening face in her hands as she squealed in embarrassment. Haruka could take it no longer. Biting her lower lip, she darted back out into the garage, slammed the door behind her, and burst into loud and raucous laughter.

"What's got her all wound up?" Oso asked. Ami just shook her head as she continued hiding her face.


	10. The Dance

"Do you think he'll like it?" Ami asked as she twirled about in her new dress, displaying it for her mother.

"I don't know anything about what he likes." Saeko replied, "I haven't even met him. I'm just excited that you have a boyfriend."

"_Mother_, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a really good friend."

"Who happens to be a boy, ergo, _Boy_-friend. The only thing that I don't like is that he's older than you."

"Mamoru's older than Usagi and they're head over heels for each other."

"And Ikuko absolutely adores the boy. But that's a one in a million happenstance."

"So you think he's going to force himself on me?"

"No, I trust you to use good judgment on those you socialize with. You always have before."

"Well, I know for a fact that he won't try anything with me."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well, he's been friends with Hotaru for a while. He's really protective of her, even going so far as to threaten Haruka-san with bodily harm if Hotaru was ever hurt. I think it's sweet."

"What? Threatening Haruka?"

"No. Protecting someone younger and weaker than you." Ami replied as she sat down at her mother's dressing table. Saeko picked up a hair brush and began to brush out her daughter's hair.

"I really wish you would let your hair grow out. There's so much more you can do with it."

"I know. But I don't have the time or energy to deal with it on a daily basis. This style, pretty much, maintains itself."

Saeko set down the hairbrush and gently hugged her daughter, "I have something for you." She went over to the closet and dug around in the back of the top shelf. Returning with a small, dusty, velvet box, she opened it, revealing a beautiful sapphire pendant on a delicate gold chain, "This belonged to your grandmother, my mama. I wore it when I married your father. And now, I give it to you."

"Oh, Mama." Ami gasped, "Oh, it's beautiful."

She clasped the golden chain around her daughter's neck as Ami held her hair out of the way. Ami examined the pendant, a tear-drop shaped sapphire, as she rolled it in her fingers, watching the way the light sparkled off the stone.

Saeko took Ami's hands, "Look at you. So beautiful, so grown up. I always knew this day would come, when young men would come and ask for you, and I'd have to chase them away with a broom." Ami giggled at that. "When I think of how much of your childhood I've missed, I can't help but wonder where the time went. Just this morning, you were learning how to walk. And now, young men are courting you. It won't be too much longer and you'll be getting married and having children of your own. And what beautiful children they will be. How did you grow up so fast?"

"You blinked." Ami whispered.

"I blinked." Saeko confirmed, pulling Ami into a fierce embrace, "Well, that's it! No more blinking!" 

The doorbell rang, "That's probably him." Ami said, grabbing her jacket.

"Don't you dare!" Saeko cried as she grabbed her daughter's shoulders and pushed her back down at the dressing table, "I want to meet this young man who thinks he's good enough for my daughter. You finish getting ready."

"Don't forget the broom."

Saeko grinned evilly, "If he's bold enough, I may just use our ancestor's Katana."

Ami began applying her makeup as she listened to her mother talking with the quiet vibrations that could only be Oso's deep bass voice. She could feel the floor shake a little as he moved through the apartment, obviously following her mother about. She still couldn't get over how big that man was, his moniker certainly fit him. She stood and straightened her dress, draped her jacket over one arm, and went into the next room.

Oso sat on the sofa with her mother, studying something. Ami looked over their shoulders to see that it was a photo album, of her baby photos, her more embarrassing photos. Oso pointed at one of her, she couldn't have been more than three or four years old, reading one of her mother's medical textbooks _upside-down_ while wearing her mother's reading glasses, which gave her a rather bug-eyed appearance, "Adorable." he commented

"Mo-_ther_!" Ami cried, startling them both.

Oso stood immediately, "Aren't you lovely tonight."

"Yeah, shove it, brown-noser." Ami snapped back, still mortified.

Oso laughed, "I think we're in trouble, Mizuno-san. Hell hath no fury like a teenager embarrassed."

"Ami, why didn't you tell me he's such a delightful young man. And so handsome." Ami looked Oso over. She had to admit he was quite the looker in his tuxedo. Then again, most men were pretty good looking once a woman cleaned them up.

"I don't know, Ami," Oso muttered, glancing at her mother, "your mama's putting up some serious competition here."

Her mother tittered like a schoolgirl at the comment and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him possessively. Even standing on the tips of her toes, her head only made it as high as his jaw, "Yeah, watch out Ami. I might take him from you."

"Kami-sama, _Mother_!"

"Oh, Ami. Relax, honey. Julio told me that, in America, mothers take a special pleasure in embarrassing their children in front of dates."

"Yes, but mother, this isn't America."

"Let your mother have a bit of fun, kitten. She's not hurting anything. And, from what I hear, she's more excited about this than you are."

Ami glanced at her watch. They now had exactly fifteen minutes before they were late. She pointed this out and began to tug on Oso's arm, "We have to go."

"Now, please, don't worry, Mizuno-san. I'll have Ami back safely and on time, not a moment late."

"Oh, I'm not worried. You're very handsome, so she can be a little late."

Ami gave her mother a hug and a kiss, "Thanks mama. Bye. I love you."

Saeko grabbed her camera, "Oh, pictures!" she cried. But, Ami was already halfway out the door.

"We're running late, mama. I promise, when we get back, we'll sit for all of the pictures you want."

l-l-l-l

As they rode the elevator to the ground floor, Ami displayed her dress for Oso, "Do you like it?"

"You look lovely, seriously. I'm not just saying that to get out of trouble."

"You don't think it's too flashy?"

"It's very conservative, compared to what I'm sure your peers will be wearing."

She touched her bare shoulders, "But it's strapless. I feel like I'm half-naked."

"Trust me, darling. When you see your schoolmates this evening, you'll know the definition of 'half-naked'."

Oso's truck, a military Humvee, was parked in the underground garage, Ami stifled a laugh, "Boys and their toys."

"Hey. Try as I may, I cannot fit into those tinker toys you call cars. The base lent me this one. My CO called it 'Diplomatic opportunity.' 'While I'm with you this evening,' he said, 'I represent the American people to the Japanese people. So I'd better be on my best behavior.' I know you Japanese think Americans are barbaric idiots. My mission, should I choose to accept it, is to prove otherwise."

Ami made a face, "I don't think Americans are barbaric idiots. I've met quite a few Americans that are quite intelligent, witty, and compassionate."

He opened the door for her, "Fortunately, you've met the best my country has to offer."

Ami stared into the cab for a few moments, trying to figure out how she would climb into this beast without making a fool of herself. Oso solved that problem. She started as he took her by the waist and lifted her onto the running board, "Thank you," she replied, "I can manage from here." She sat down in the spacious interior and shifted as he closed the door.

He slipped in next to her. She was envious of just how effortlessly he did it. She turned to make just that remark when he startled her a second time, leaning over the center console and stealing a kiss. She blushed and looked away shyly, smiling, as he started the engine.

l-l-l-l

"Thank you, Oso." she said with a smile as he walked her to her door, "You're quite the accomplished dancer."

"Well, It's not something I like to admit, but, I do enjoy ballroom dancing. That's a bit taboo where I come from."

Ami opened the door and stepped inside, "Odd," she commented, "I figured mama would be all over us with that camera of hers."

He shrugged, "Maybe she's in the ladies room."

She smiled, "I had a wonderful time. Thank you, again, for allowing me to do this. Not many other guys would have asked me out."

"Despite what you may think, Ami, you're a very attractive young woman. I kept getting some envious glares when I was out on that floor with you."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing. I think you've raised my social status a bit." She smiled, "Well, it is late. Good night." She began to close the door.

"Ami."

"Yes?"

He clasped his hands behind his back, "Do you think, maybe, we could become a couple?"

She turned red as she began to close the door again, "Good night, Oso." she squeaked

He shrugged again, "Just a thought."

As she closed the door, Oso slipped out of his sport coat, carefully removed his father's cufflinks, and rolled up his sleeves. All the while, nodding to himself in a self-satisfied manner, "Yeah," he said to himself in his native Spanish, "I got the smart one." Chuckling, he started back towards the elevators.

He got about halfway down the hall when a high-pitched scream rent the silence. Dropping his coat, Oso ran, full-tilt, back to the apartment. Half-asleep neighbors, woken by Ami's screams, poked their heads from the doors. He forearmed one man aside with a brusque order to move.

He reared back and kicked the door, hearing the wood splinter on the other side. With a second, powerful kick, he burst into the apartment.

"AMI!" he bellowed.

He searched through the apartment until he found her, on her knees, over a puddle of vomit. He wrapped her in his arms, "Honey, what happened? Tell me."

She sobbed, heaved, and vomited a second time. He noticed the open door she knelt before and carefully peeked inside.

"_Dios Mio._" he breathed, crossing himself. A practice he hadn't performed since he was a little boy in Catholic school. The room stank of death. Blood was soaked into the bedspread and carpets, splattered on the walls and ceiling. On the bed, like some grotesque centerpiece, was the torn and mutilated body of Saeko Mizuno. "_Jesuchristo_, no. What monster would do this? Why harm this woman who has done no harm to others?"

"MAMA!" Ami wailed from the hallway

Something on the dead woman's chest glimmered. Carefully, almost reverently, Oso picked it up. It was a silver pendant, with a wolf's head carved into it. A calling card. The Silver League.

They had found out who Ami was. And, if he was right, she was in very real danger. He had to move quickly. Going back out, he gathered Ami up in his arms. She hid against his shoulder as he carried her back out of the apartment.

"Call the police." he instructed a neighbor. The man just stood there, dumbstruck. "Are you stupid?" Oso growled, "_Call the damn police_."


	11. The Night Stalkers

Oso held Ami tightly, rocking her as she cried. They had not spoken to the police, nor would they. What had occurred was far beyond anything Normals would understand. He had spent the past few hours running through mental scenarios as to the how and why of Ami's discovery. None of them, he liked very much.

The most plausible one he came up with concerned the robbery she had broken up a couple of weeks before. It was possible that the League had gotten hold of the bank's surveillance tapes, somehow, and had seen Ami leave with her mother. But then, why attack her mother?

It was glaringly obvious and Oso nearly slapped himself for missing it. They had recognized her from the tapes and, while Ami and Oso had spent an evening in paradise, Saeko had spent her's in Hell. They had tortured the poor woman, trying to extract information that she, hopefully, didn't have. Oso had tried to ask Ami if she had let anything slip, but any mention of her mother immediately caused her to break down.

Finally, Ami had begun to doze. This night had taken it's toll on both of them but Oso would remain awake for much longer. He laid her down in his bed and dug out his cell phone. Speaking quietly so as not to disturb her.

"It's me. I need you to go to Ami's house. Get anything that is important, plus a couple of changes of clothes and shoes for her. Then I need you to come here. This is very important, so listen carefully. I think we've been compromised."

l-l-l-l

Oso stood outside his front door, quietly smoking a cigarette. He had quit a few months before but, right now, he couldn't think of anything he needed more. Even though he didn't want to admit it, even to himself, for the first time in a long time, he was scared. His eyes roved constantly, as if he expected them to fall from the sky. There was a loud thump next to him and he nearly wet his pants.

Makoto stood over a heavy duffel bag, her face pale, "What the hell happened in there?"

"They know about Ami."

Her eyes grew wide as she glanced at the door, "Do they...?"

"I don't think so. But they knew enough to attack Mizuno-san."

"Kami-sama." She breathed, "And they say we're the monsters. How is she?"

"She's asleep, finally."

She looked, sadly, at the door, "Poor kid. How?"

"I'm thinking the bank incident. Probably the cameras."

"And they tortured poor Mizuno-san to get at her. Who found her?"

"She did."

Makoto swore, "And she called you?"

"No. I had just dropped her off and wasn't far away. I heard her screams."

Makoto swore again, "I knew Mizuno-san. A wonderful woman, to be sure. She offered, almost continually, to take me in after she found out about my parents."

"Indeed. She fell in love with me. Honestly, I think she was more excited about this evening than Ami and I combined."

They were both silent for a moment as they remembered Ami's mother.

"So, what do you want to do?" Makoto asked.

"Clear your schedule. You'll be staying with me until further notice. Run back to your place and grab some stuff. I'll keep watch until you get back. After that, I'm hitting the hay. I suggest you do the same, we both have a very busy day tomorrow. Sorry I can't offer you anything better than the couch."

"I've slept on worse."

Oso nodded as he took a last drag from his cigarette and cast it away, "On your way then, Sargent. I want you back here at 0200 hours on the dot."

Makoto saluted, "Yes Lieutenant. N.S.D.Q."

"N.S.D.Q." He replied, returning the salute.

l-l-l-l

After a quick shower, Oso changed into a pair of old gym shorts and crawled into bed with Ami. He was loathe to leave her alone for a moment, especially in light of this new evidence. Still, though he lay next to her, he would not touch her. He was a man of honor and would not do anything that could be misinterpreted as a come-on. Even so, she snuggled tight against him in her sleep. He wrapped an arm around her protectively. This was the first person in recent memory that he truly cared for. Because of the nature of his work, and the life he led, he kept everyone at arms reach. This was the curse of all Night Stalkers. Anybody who could be used against them had to be kept away. A lesson he had learned at an early age, the hard way.

l-l-l-l

Ami awoke early that morning, the sun was just beginning to rise over the city skyline. She was surprised to find herself nestled in Oso's arms. Slowly, so as not to wake him, she wiggled out of the bed and padded into the bathroom to relieve herself. That task completed, she wandered down the stairs to find, much to her surprise, Makoto lying on the sofa, quietly thinking. She noticed Ami, "Are you okay?"

Ami rubbed her eyes as she sat down in a chair, "I don't know. Did last night really happen?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Then my mother is really dead?"

Makoto stood and wrapped an arm around her friend, "I'm sorry, Ami. Your mother is gone."

Tears welled in Ami's eyes, "I keep wanting this to be a nightmare."

"You and me both, kid."

` "Where are we?"

"This is Oso's house, on the outskirts of Juuban."

"I thought that he lived on the base on Okinawa."

"You and everybody else. That's his cover. He was never with the U.S. Military."

"He lied to me?"

"It's not what you think."

"Oh? Then tell me!" She fairly screamed, "Tell me what the hell is going on here! Tell me why my mother is dead!"

"She was tortured."

Ami looked startled, "What?"

"The Silver League knows about you, Ami. We don't think they know exactly who you are, or who your mother was. But, they knew enough to make a connection between you and her. They tortured her to try and get information on you. Did you tell her anything? Anything at all?"

"No."

"Please, Ami. This is more important than anything before. Thousands of innocent lives depend on this. Think hard. Did anything slip? Did she find anything of yours?"

"No!" Ami screamed, "Nothing. I was careful. I tried to make sure something like this wouldn't happen." Her eyes went wide as she suddenly remembered, "The book."

Makoto reached into the bag, "It's right here."

"No. Mama had found the book. She was reading it the day of the bank robbery. She thought it was fiction."

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, I swear."

"Did she see you Change on the roof of the bank?"

"No. Even if she did, she was too scared to notice."

"You'd be surprised what people see, even if they didn't notice it before." Oso pointed out as he came into the room, looking like a black ops commando. "Makoto, I'm starved. Why don't you get started on some breakfast while I lay it all out for Ami here.

Makoto saluted, "Yes, sir."

Oso took her place on the couch and motioned for Ami to sit next to him, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, "Why did you lie to me? I thought you were my friend. Friends don't lie to each other."

"I lied to protect you. I didn't mean for us to get this close. Life, for me, is extremely dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"Back nearly three hundred years ago, the Council created a secret task force whose sole purpose is to find, and eliminate, those who mean us harm. This task force is extremely black ops. Only those in the Council itself know everything about it. This task force, called the Night Stalkers, exists today to protect out kind, as well as others, from the fanaticism of such groups as the Silver League." He turned his back to her and pulled his shirt off. On the back of his right shoulder, was the image of a fiery-eyed specter of Death astride a winged Pegasus, scythe raised high as he prepared to cut down some unseen opponent. Bordering this image were the words "Death waits in the Night."

"Makoto and I," Oso continued, "are members of the Night Stalkers. We are given the Unknown Freedoms. The Freedom to Spy, Steal, Kill, and Destroy without repercussions. We seek out people, fanatics, who intend our kind harm through their blind adherence to the Old Ways. Recruits are orphans, who have no family to speak of, nobody that can be used against them. We live lonely lives but that is the price we must pay to continue to live."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Ami, I have been given the orders to offer you a position. Your mother is dead and there is nothing you can do to bring her back. However, join with us, become a Night Stalker, and protect others so that they may never know this pain that you feel. That we know."

Ami stared at him for a minute, "You're serious."

His expression was solemn, "I have never been more serious in my entire life."

What did she have to lose? "Yes. I would be honored to join with the Night Stalkers."


	12. Clark's Mark

Ami admired her new uniform in the mirror. She was never one for preening and displaying her metaphorical feathers but, she had to admit, she looked best in black. She had worn, mostly, pastel colors for most of her life.

The best thing about her new uniform was that the cloth, a durable cotton similar to denim, could change color and texture to match her background. She had no idea how it did this, neither did anyone else, all she knew was that it was, quite possibly, the perfect camouflage.

There was a knock at the door and Makoto stuck her head in, "How's it going?"

Ami spread her arms, "What do you think?"

"Looks good on you."

She looked around, "Have you seen Oso? I want to show him."

"He's downstairs, on the phone with his commander, Clark. Right now, he's trying to get your ink."

"Ink?"

"Your mark, the tattoo."

"Oh, I don't need the tattoo. I know I'm a Night Stalker."

"Everybody gets the tattoo so that the other Stalkers will know as well. Don't worry, Clark is almost neurotic about keeping everything clean so there's no chance of catching anything from a dirty needle and you can get it anywhere you want." She turned around and lifted up her shirt to show a tattoo identical to Oso's on her back.

"But, I could just..."

"Ami, you're getting the tat and that's the final word on the subject." She smiled, "Don't worry, babe. It'll only hurt for a second."

Ami wandered downstairs, following the sound of Oso's voice, "I don't know." he said into the cell phone, "What time is it now? Eleven-thirty? And where are you? Yeah, one o'clock will do just fine." He laughed, "Hey, you just do the work and don't get any bright ideas. You remember what I did to you after what you did to Makoto? Yeah. I'll do worse, this time, if you try anything with her." He paused, obviously listening to the guy on the other end, "I've got nothing but love for you. But I just happen to have more love for her so you keep your hands to yourself. And keep in mind, this chick's Makoto's friend too and you can only imagine the love she feels for you, so no touchy. Alright, we'll see you then." He hung up, turned, and saw Ami, "What's up, baby girl?"

"I have to get the tattoo?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a requirement, like identification. Don't worry though, I'll be with you and Clark's good people. A lecherous old bastard but good people."

"And, what is Clark?"

"Clark's an Incubus, a male Succubus, hence why he's a lecherous bastard, most Incubi are. He's almost nine hundred years old, which is, actually, pretty young for an Incubus."

"Just out of curiosity, how old is Minako?"

"How old do you think she is?"

Ami shrugged, "My age, maybe a year older."

Oso nodded, "Minako is almost two hundred years old. And, even though she's fully grown, she's still just a baby as far as demons go."

"Be serious!"

"I am being serious. She told be she was born on December the seventeenth in eighteen-twenty-three. And Rei will be three hundred next year"

"No way."

"Way. Her grandfather is a Banshee as well. He'll be one thousand in March. I think his father was an Incubus, which would explain why he chases the girls like he does. He's been having the time of his life since the fashion change, twenty years ago, when the young women began to wear mini-skirts."

Ami nodded to herself, "That would explain it. I can't begin to tell you how many marriage proposals from him I've turned down. Of course, he could just be a silly old man."

"Don't let Rei hear you say that."

"Oh she knows it as well as everyone else. So, where should I get the mark?"

"On your right cheek."

She touched her face, "This one."

"No, your other right cheek."

She squeaked and blushed, "There's no need to be vulgar."

"I was trying to be discreet. There's a child nearby."

"What?"

He cocked his head to the next room at the exact same instant Hotaru stepped out, wearing the uniform of the Stalkers, "Hi, Ami-san."

Ami looked to Oso, "She's a Stalker?"

"Detail. Atten-_shun_." Oso barked. Hotaru immediately snapped to attention, "Sound _off_."

"Private First Class Hotaru Tomoe, fifth battalion, twelfth regiment, Night Stalkers."

"At ease, Private."

"Sir. Yes, sir."

"She's too young!" Ami cried, flushing red with indignity.

"Nonsense. She's the same age I was when I joined Her parents approve, now that they know. And she isn't too young for the Sailor Senshi."

Ami's face turned red to white so fast Oso was afraid she'd faint, "How do you know?"

"Well, I mentioned to her, one fine day, her resemblance to Sailor Saturn, especially in that fuku she wears. She just, kind of, spilled her guts, but only about herself. From there, it was just deductive reasoning that led me to the rest of you, through physical resemblance and the fact that I don't believe in coincidence. Don't worry, Sailor Mercury, I can keep a secret very well, thank you."

"And Makoto?"

"Is Sailor Jupiter. Which makes sense, big girl that she is."

"I heard that." Makoto growled from the living room.

"And Rei is Mars. Minako is Venus. Hotaru's parents, Haruka and Michiru, are Uranus and Neptune respectively. And I already knew that Setsuna was Sailor Pluto. The only one I don't know is your leader, Sailor Moon. Cute chick, if you're into the whole klutzy, cry-baby thing. I'm not."

"And what _are_ you into?"

"Personally, I'm into intelligence and personality. The fact that you're very pretty is just icing on the cake."

Ami looked over at Hotaru, "Could you excuse us?"

"Er. Sir?"

"You heard her. Get lost before I take that Silence Glave of yours and stick it where the sun don't shine."

"Sir, yes sir." Hotaru replied, dashing off.

He looked back at Ami, who was folded in on herself, tears sliding down her cheeks, "What's wrong, baby?"

Ami took a shaky breath, "I miss her. It hurts terribly how much I miss her."

He opened his arms and she settled into his embrace, pressing her face against his chest, "It's okay." he soothed, "It's going to hurt for a long time. The pain will never go away but it does get better. Believe me, it does get better."

She looked up at him in disbelief before returning to his chest, "How did your parents die?"

"The same as yours and Makoto's. I was at school when it happened. There was a school for our kind back then."

"There isn't anymore?"

"No. They blew it up. They didn't even have the decency to let the children go. A lot of innocent lives were lost that day. That's what drove me to join the Stalkers. This madness must be stopped."

l-l-l-l

A bell rang as Oso stepped through the door, holding it wide for Ami and Makoto. This was, apparently, Clark's tattoo parlor, which was run out of the basement of his house. Ami looked at the drawings that covered the walls, intricate and cryptic symbols that looked very much like hieroglyphs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." A gruff voice called from somewhere in the recesses of the room. A man, not as large as Oso but still intimidating, sidled up to them. His dark skin had a sheen of sweat and his yellow eyes glimmered with a deep seated madness, "Makoto, darling, you're looking as lovely as ever."

"Don't think to try it, Clark. Your charm doesn't work on me."

Clark's smile grew wider as he turned from Makoto to Oso, "You gigantic bastard. What have you been eating?"

"Your mama." Oso replied.

His gaze moved to Ami, "Hello, pretty lady. What's your name?" She heard the rustle of cloth as Clark dropped his pants and displayed his manhood, "You ever kiss a black snake?"

Makoto took a step towards him with every intent to wring his neck. Quickly, Ami reached forward, seized her ponytail, and gave it a solid tug, reigning her in, "Listen here, you silly son of a bitch," she growled, pinching her brow, "In the past month, my world's been turned upside-down, I've been turned into your worst nightmare, and my mother was murdered not twenty-four hours ago. I am not, repeat _not_, in the mood for games. Pull up your pants and ink me before I lose my temper and, trust me when I say, you don't want that because I may not find it again in our lifetimes."

Clark blinked and immediately pulled up his pants, "Right this way, ma'am."

Oso glanced over at Makoto, "Looks like baby girl's wearing her ovaries on the outside today."

l-l-l-l

Ami opened her shirt and pointed to the site where she wanted the mark, on the top of her left breast. Clark, without saying a word, pulled on a pair of latex gloves, loaded his needle, and set to work, slipping a hand around the mound to steady it. She winced as the needle punctured her flesh and she shifted involuntarily.

"Stay still," Clark mumbled, concentrating on his work, "unless you want this to be the most messed up mark you've ever seen." He turned back to his table and replaced the needle, reloaded the ink, and filled in the outline he had drawn. The whole process took a couple of hours and, when he was done, he massaged an antibiotic cream into the skin.

He handed the tube to her, "Rub this into the mark every couple of hours. It's going to be sore for the next couple of days but this stuff will keep it from getting infected." He covered the mark with a bandage to protect the ink until it had a chance to set.

As she stepped back out into the lobby where Oso and Makoto were waiting, she felt Clark tweak her left butt cheek. She immediately turned and punched him between the eyes, knocking him flat on his back, "I told you I was in no mood for games."


	13. Seven Blue, Two White, Three Red

Ami wandered downstairs to find Makoto sitting at the dining table with an odd-looking device that she was cleaning and loading.

Makoto looked up from her task and smiled, "Just the girl I wanted to see."

"What's up?"

She took Ami's collar in both of her hands and unclasped it, pulling it away, "Probation's over, babe."

"But it hasn't been the full eighteen months yet." Ami objected.

"I know. But, you've joined the Stalkers. You've been given the freedoms and your probation is officially recalled. You're free. Now, take off your shirt."

"What?"

Makoto held up the device, which looked like an air gun with a massive needle attached to it, "Turn around and take off your shirt."

Ami turned her back to Makoto and unbuttoned her tunic, figuring it best to go along. She slipped out of the tunic and began to pull off her sleeveless undershirt, what Oso referred to as a "Wife-beater" when Makoto stopped her, "No, you can leave that on. I just want to get at your shoulder."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to insert a tracking chip into the muscle of your shoulder. In the event that you get captured, we can find you. Now, you're going to feel a slight pinch."

Ami thought it felt more like a shallow stab and a punch as the pneumatics fired and pushed the chip into her muscles.

"Now, hold still. I'm going to scan the chip and feed the data into the computer." There was a quiet beep as the chip was scanned, "Alright. Done and done."

Ami slipped back into her tunic as she turned. Makoto had a small laptop, larger than Sailor Mercury's tiny computer but smaller than those that were commercially available. On the screen was Ami's picture, along with her vital signs and her location, set as a red dot in a map. "The GPS is accurate to within fifteen feet." Makoto bragged.

"Not bad." Ami replied, impressed. "I didn't know that we have satellites."

"No, we don't. These are piggyback transmitters on American military satellites."

"Can you bring that up to a full screen?"

Makoto typed out a command and the map with Ami's location, in the dining room no less, filled the computer's screen. Ami moved into the kitchen, twenty feet to Makoto's left, and waited. Figuring what she was doing, Makoto grinned and turned the computer. Ami could see herself, in the kitchen now, and she wandered back into the dining room, the red dot followed her.

"That's neat."

"Yeah," Makoto agreed, "I must have spent an hour playing with this program when we first started using it."

l-l-l-l

Ami wondered why she hadn't seen Oso all afternoon. It was like he had fallen from the face of the Earth. She asked Makoto about his sudden disappearance.

"I wouldn't worry," she replied, "he does this on occasion, when he needs to be alone for a while. He'll turn back up eventually."

As evening approached, Ami began to get worried. It wasn't like Oso to simply disappear like this. She knew he hadn't eaten at all and so she took a tray of food up to his room, figuring he would be hungry when he returned.

She slipped through the door and was surprised to find him sitting on the bed, silent and still, "Hey."

He looked back over his shoulder and gave her a weak smile, "Hey."

"Are you hungry?"

"No." His voice was just barely above a whisper. She could tell by his general demeanor, his hunched-over posture, and his quiet tone that something was wrong.

She set the tray aside, "Are you feeling well? Not sick or anything?"

"No. I'm fine."

Her blood ran cold as she saw the scars that covered his bare back. Scars of all types from the rough burn scars to the jagged scars left by blades to the star-burst patterns of bullet scars. She wondered why she hadn't noticed them before but she realized that every time she had seen him, his back had been covered. She knelt down on the bed and leaned against him, running her hands over his powerful shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She moved from his back and slipped beneath one of his arms, resting her head against his chest. She smiled up at him but the smile faltered when she saw his red-rimmed and blood-shot eyes. He had been crying, "Don't lie to me. Something's wrong. You're hurting, I know it."

He was silent but she could feel him trembling against her. She needed to be patient with him, "Alright." She murmured as she clasped her arms around his waist, "When you're ready, then. I have all night. I'll wait."

"I should have been there." He whispered, clenching his fists in silent rage, "I could have saved her."

"Saved who?"

"I promised her. I promised to protect her. I should have been there." He gazed up at the ceiling, his eyes full of pain as tears slid down his cheeks, "I'm sorry. I failed you. Please, forgive me." His strength failed him as he folded over, silent sobs racking his body. He looked so much like a child then, alone in the world, and frightened. Ami pulled him against her, whispering words of comfort that she knew would have no meaning for him. She said them simply because she didn't know what else to say.

"I'm sorry." Oso mumbled, after a while, after he composed himself.

Ami was almost overwhelmed with pity and sympathy for him, "Tell me about her."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it." It sounded more like a plea than a statement.

"What was her name?"

"Maria."

"What was she like? Tell me."

"Seven blue, two white, three red." He murmured to himself.

"What?"

"Maria had this thing for Origami. On our one month anniversary, she gave me a small tin box with a blue Origami swan in it. She told me that for each month we were together, she would make a blue swan and put it in the box. On our yearly anniversary, she would make a white swan to replace the blue ones. And, each time we argued over anything, she would make a red swan, so that we might remember why we argued and never do it again."

"What happened to her?"

He sighed, "Remember the school I told you about, the school for our kind?"

She bit a knuckle, "Kami-sama. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She clung tightly to him, trying to keep herself from breaking down.

He took her hand and kissed it, "You remind me of her. I guess that's what drew me to you in the first place. Maybe this is a chance for me to redeem myself." He took both of her hands in his, "I love you, Ami. And I'll die to protect you."

Ami knew that this was no bluff. She pulled him down on the bed in reply to his unspoken question. Her own boldness surprised and delighted her as they slipped beneath the sheets.


	14. My Bear

Morning sun shimmered through the blinds as Ami awoke atop Oso. She sighed contentedly as she remembered why they were together. She rested her head against his chest and listened to the slow chug of his heart. Quietly, she began to play with his chest hairs.

"That tickles." He murmured as he grasped her hand.

"Did last night really happen? It wasn't a dream?"

"It certainly felt real."

"Wow." She breathed. She sat up, letting the covers slide off of her bare back, "Can we do it again?"

"We already did it _six times_. I'm raw."

She reached behind her, "Little Oso doesn't agree with you."

"Little Oso _never_ agrees with me." He pushed at her, "Let me up. I want a shower."

"Can I come too?"

Fully dressed and freshly showered, Ami slumped into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Did you have fun last night?" Makoto asked without looking up from her newspaper.

"You heard us?" Ami asked, blushing slightly.

"Kami-sama, girl. How could I have _not_ heard you. Keep it down, next time. Some of us like to sleep at night."

"That, and there are small ears around here."

"Who, Hotaru? She has big ears. Oh, that reminds me. Minako called. She's been going insane trying to get a hold of you. She heard about...what happened."

"You mean my mother being murdered. You can say it. I won't sink into a depression, I promise."

"What do you intend to do about...them?"

"Simple." Ami replied as her voice lost it's casual tone and grew harder, "I intend to hunt every one of them down and kill them."

"Are you sure about that? It'll be dangerous."

"I certainly hope so."

l-l-l-l

"Where are we going, again?"

Ami strolled with Oso, walking hand-in-hand with him. They had been living together for a little over a month and she had wanted him to meet Usagi for the longest time, "Crown Arcade. All of us, when we were younger, hung out there pretty much every day."

"And who's this girl?"

"My best friend." she gave him a hug, "Aside from you, of course."

"Are there going to be any other guys there or is this just going to be a hen-cluck?"

"I can guarantee that she's brought her boyfriend, Mamoru, along. Those two are inseparable."

Crown was slow for a Saturday but, still, Ami couldn't see Usagi anywhere, "Maybe, we're early." She observed, setting her bag on a vacant table.

"AMI-CHAAAN!"

A squealing, blonde blur collided with, and clung to, Ami like glue. Even Oso, with a pry bar, couldn't separate the two woman.

"Ami. Honey. Kami-sama, I heard. I heard about your mama. I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry. I've been trying to find you and I was afraid something might have happened when you disappeared and you weren't answering your phone and I called Makoto and she said you were with her." Usagi paused to take a breath. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Do the police know who did it?"

"No. No, they don't."

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder as Mamoru smiled, kindly, down at her, "How are you doing? Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm okay." She gave him a hug, "It's good to see you."

"Who's this?"

Ami turned to see Usagi staring up at Oso, "This is Julio Vega. He's with me." She explained, "Oso, this is Usagi Tsukino and, her boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba."

"You have a boyfriend?" Usagi squealed, hopping with delight. "I'm so happy for you!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Vega-san." Mamoru extended a hand. His hidden man-message was clear, _Hurt her and I'll hunt you down and kill you in the most sadistic way I can imagine._

Oso smiled his most charming smile as he took the offered hand, "Please, call me Oso, Chiba-san. Any friend of Ami's is a friend of mine."

"Only if you call me Mamoru."

"Oso, that's a funny name." Usagi commented.

"It means bear." Ami replied, embracing Oso possessively, "_My_ bear."

"He's okay. But, he's nothing compared to _my_ Mamo-chan." Usagi shot back, hugging Mamoru's waist. Both men shared a long-suffering look.

"Usako." Mamoru chastised, "That's enough." He turned his attention to Ami, "Do you need a place to stay?"

"No, thank you. I'm staying with Oso. We're doing alright."

"But, I thought you were staying with Mako-chan." Usagi objected.

"I was, and now I'm staying with Oso."

l-l-l-l

"That girl is Sailor Moon." Oso commented as they left.

Ami giggled, "How did you figure it out."

"That hair. Only she and Sailor Moon have that style. I haven't seen it anywhere else."

Ami stood on her toes and gave him a kiss, "You're so smart. I have to go. I'm meeting Michiru and Hotaru at the Fitness Center for Hotaru's swimming lesson." She locked her hand with his in a love-knot and used him to swing her around in the other direction.

"Alright, say hello to the little monster for me."

"And what do you want me to tell Hotaru?"

He swatted her butt, "Shoo, before you're late."

Ami was, to her surprise, early as she did some quick stretches and dove into the water. She loved the weightless, blue world that seemed to be all her own. That was until she opened her eyes and noticed Mermaid Michiru swimming beneath her. Since the place was vacant, it was safe for her to Change her. Haruka was probably nearby, keeping an eye out for other people.

With a smile, a wave, and a stroke of her powerful tail, Michiru darted forward, coming up directly in Ami's path and forcing the younger woman to stop and surface.

Ami gasped as her head broke the surface of the water. Michiru stared at her from less than six inches away, "What? What's wrong?"

"I heard something strange. Hold still a moment." And with that cryptic message, Michiru dove back into the water.

Ami turned to see Hotaru sitting on the concrete lip of the pool, "She 'heard' something?"

"Mermaids have very sensitive hearing." she explained, "It helps them navigate murky water."

Feeling an odd sensation, she looked down to see Michiru with her ear pressed to Ami's stomach. Ami tried to back away but Michiru wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her in place.

Ami shot Hotaru a questioning look, which was returned with a shrug. Hotaru had no idea what her mother was up to.

After a moment, Michiru surfaced with a small smile and a knowing look, "Ami. You're pregnant."


	15. Usagi's Silver

Ami was pregnant. Four tests had confirmed it, plus her own "feelings," which she was just beginning to understand. The only people who knew were Michiru and Hotaru and Ami had sworn them both to secrecy. She had to be the one to tell Oso that he was going to be a father.

And the baby was Oso's, there was no doubt in her mind. He was the only man she had been with. Ami stretched up, replaced the detergent, and leaned against the rumbling washing machine. She had opted to do laundry so that she could have a moment to think, in private. She had no idea how Oso would react to the news.

She heard coughing as Oso came down the steps into the basement, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sick." he sniffled as he hugged her, "I gotta cold."

She pushed him away, "Don't give it to me."

"What's this? You're supposed to take care of me."

"_Me_ take care of _you_? You're a big boy. Take care of yourself."

"But that's a wife's job."

Ami turned around, certain she had misheard him, "Excuse me?"

"I said, that's a wife's job."

"Oh? So I'm your wife now?"

"Well that depends." he replied, all traces of sickness gone. He pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it, "Do you want to be?"

Ami looked from the diamond ring to Oso and back again. Getting a running start, she sprang into his arms and kissed him, "Does that answer your question?" He slipped the ring over her left ring-finger and gave her a gentle kiss. She hopped down.

l-l-l-l

Ami wandered down the street to Crown, lost in her own thoughts of marriage and babies and whatnot. She had just had her first sonogram done and the test had revealed not one fetus but two. She was going to have twins, though it was still too early to tell the sex. She hoped for a girl. How she wanted a little girl of her own but Oso wanted a son, somebody he could teach to be just like him. She supposed a boy would be nice.

The only bad thing about this pregnancy was that it was getting harder to hide her thickening waistline from him. And the morning sickness had begun. And, of course, there were the pregnancy cravings. Last night, about midnight, she had had a sandwich of pickles and ketchup. _Pickles and ketchup and nothing else_. And now, she couldn't think of anything she wanted more than Yellow-tail Tuna. She hated Yellow-tail Tuna. It was disgusting. She wondered how much longer she would be able to hide the pregnancy from him. Perhaps she would tell him tonight, she even had the children's first pictures to prove it. Though she wished, more than anything, that her mother was still around to share this joy and experience with her, she was happy, nonetheless. Happier than she had been in a long time.

"There you are." Usagi cried happily as she darted forward and took Ami's hands, "I've been looking all over for you."

"You have?"

"Of course, I-" Usagi paused in her rambling, looking a little confused, "There's something different about you."

Ami smiled and gently rubbed her belly, which was just beginning to bulge.

Usagi gasped, "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod. I can't believe it. You're going to be a mama. Oh, Ami. This is so wonderful." She paused a minute, "Anyways, I have wonderful news. Mamo-chan proposed. We're getting married and Ami, that ring is on the wrong finger."

Ami shook her head, "No, it's not."

Usagi's eyes flew open and she squealed happily, "You too? To the big guy?"

"In the summer, I will be Mrs. Ami Mizuno-Vega." She, proudly, declared.

"We should have our weddings together. This is so incredible. My best friend is going to get married _and_ have a baby."

"_Babies_."

Usagi gasped, "Babies? Twins?"

Ami held out the sonogram pictures, which Usagi looked over excitedly, "Oh, they're not much to look at now. But, I'm sure they'll be beautiful. Girls or boys?"

"It's too early to tell."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "But, which do you _want_?"

"I'd like a girl but Oso wants a son. Maybe, one of each. That's not too much to ask?"

"Oh, of course not." Usagi replied, bouncing happily.

Ami noticed something shining at the collar of Usagi's shirt, "What's that?"

Usagi pulled it out, "This? Mamo-chan gave me this as a gift, after I graduated." She held it up, "Isn't this nice?"

It was a silver pendant, with a wolf's head emblazoned on it.

Ami had to remind herself to breathe. It couldn't be. Not Usagi. Not her best friend.

"Ami, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

"Do you know what that means?" Ami asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. I've joined this very special, very exclusive group called the Silver League. But, I'm sure you could join, if you wanted to."

Ami fought to regain her composure. She had to get away. Now, "I have to go now, Usagi. I still haven't told Oso about the babies. He'll be wondering where I've gotten to."

"Well, tell him soon. He'll be so excited."

Ami waved to her friend as she walked away, then, the minute she was sure she was out of sight, she ran.

l-l-l-l

She flew through the door, slammed it shut behind her, and sank to the floor, finally overcome with tears. She couldn't believe that Usagi was with the League. Usagi would never harm anyone, she had the biggest heart of anyone Ami knew. It was impossible that her friend would side with those monsters.

_Even to protect her only child from a very real threat?_

Makoto's voice, from what seemed like a lifetime ago, floated up from her memory. It was true. Usagi had to think not only of her welfare, but of her future family's. Still, that didn't make the pain any easier to bear.

Strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her up, holding her against a warm chest. Ami cuddled against him as Oso came to her rescue.

"It'll be okay." he murmured, trying to calm her. "You'll see."

"No." she sobbed, "No, you're wrong. I just found out. Usagi's a member of the League."

"That chick with the hair?"

Ami nodded, unable to speak.

"Oh, baby girl. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He held her tighter.

"What happened?" Makoto asked, as she entered the room.

"Usagi." Ami replied, "She's a Leaguer."

"What! Are you sure?"

Ami nodded.

Makoto's eyes went wide as she sat down in a chair, "Oh my god. No. She's not the type. You must have made a mistake. There's no chance."

"I _saw_ the pendant. I saw it with my own _eyes_. She _admitted _it to me." Ami shot back. She turned and hid against Oso again, "I don't want to kill her. I don't want to. No. I can't kill her."

"Nobody's killing anybody, Ami-baby. There has to be a way around this."

Ami certainly hoped so. She didn't think she could kill Usagi.


	16. The Dream

Ami laid, curled up, in the bed she shared with Oso. Thoughts chased each other around her mind, the babies, Usagi, the Silver League. It didn't make sense. She had never known Usagi to hate anyone. She showed nothing but love and compassion to everyone, even those who wished her harm. To think that Usagi would hate Creatures of the Night so much as to wish their deaths was incomprehensible. Perhaps she didn't know Usagi as well as she thought

Despite these disturbing thoughts, Ami slowly drifted off to sleep.

l-l-l-l

Deep green leaves and thick foliage surrounded her as if she were in a tropical rainforest. But, the oppressive heat and suffocating humidity were, strangely, absent. The day was clear, bright, and pleasantly warm.

Ami, clad in the dark uniform of the Stalkers, blended perfectly with her environment as she pushed her way through the vegetation. There was no path to follow, no landmark to show the way but, still, she pressed on with intent but without any idea as to where she was or why she had been brought here.

The forest abruptly ended at a large clearing. Ami's heart stopped as she saw who occupied the clearing. The woman seemed to glow in her white robe as she displayed a small smile and the warm blue eyes that Ami remembered so vividly. The woman's face, her entire being, seemed to radiate pure beauty.

"Mama." Ami gasped.

With a cry of pure joy and unrestrained longing, she burst from the treeline and into her mother's waiting arms. Laughter mixed with sobs as she clung to her mother, feeling so wonderful, yet so terrible. Everything was exactly as she remembered. Her mother's scent enveloped her, seeming to add to the protective and loving embrace.

"I'm sorry, Mama." she sobbed, "I'm so very sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for you to-"

With a finger to Ami's lips, Saeko hushed her daughter. "My darling child." She whispered, the quiet tone carrying far more power than the loudest roar. Ami stood, transfixed, as her mother spoke. "There is nothing to fear and nothing to forgive. This is a happy place where all of the pain and sorrow of life leaves."

"Where are we?"

Saeko gestured grandly, "This is the world of the Spirit."

The Afterlife. Ami had always suspected but had never dreamed of anything this beautiful, "Does that mean?"

Saeko smiled warmly, "No, dear one. I have called you here because I bear an important message. You, alone, bear the future."

"The future?"

Saeko placed her hand on Ami's abdomen. The twins, growing in the confines of their dark world, came alive at her touch, "Your children will bring a future of peace. This terrible war, this senseless murder of innocence, will cease with their lives. They will bring about an era of peace where the Creatures of the Night need not fear the day. Human, Were-beast, Vampire. They will all walk together in harmony."

Ami couldn't believe her ears at this wondrous news. She would give birth to those who would end the suffering of her kind.

"But," Saeko continued, "There will be many who will seek to take their lives out of hate and malice. You must protect them, Ami."

"I would protect them even if they weren't important. They are more precious to me than anything else. But, how do you know?"

"Spirits see everything. We are privy to all knowledge, all understanding."

"Then you know that I am-?"

Saeko nodded.

Ami couldn't help herself, "Do you know what they will be?"

Smiling, Saeko leaned in and whispered in her daughter's ear, "Some things are best left a secret."

Ami felt a gentle tug at her shoulder, as if someone was trying to pull her away. She clung more tightly to Saeko, "I don't want to go. I want to stay here, with you."

Saeko gently caressed Ami's cheek, "I know, love. But, this isn't your world, not yet. There is still much left to do. And your family needs you. You'll return again, someday. We'll all be here, waiting for you."

Ami nodded as she let go and let herself be pulled back into the trees, "Good bye, Mama. I love you."

"And I love you, dear Ami. Never forget it."

Ami continued to look over her shoulder until her mother was no longer in view. The air had become, inexplicably frigid as black clouds blotted out the sun.

"_Freak_." A voice hissed from somewhere in the trees.

Ami spun, trying to find the person who had spoken.

_"Freak. Your kind will never have peace._"

"Who are you?" She called out. She turned to find Usagi standing right behind her, close enough to bite the back of her neck.

"_Freak. Monster._" Usagi hissed, her eyes glittering with malice and cold hatred.

"How did you get here?"

"I'll cut those damn _monsters_ right out of your belly." Usagi threatened, her tone hard and frightening. She brandished a silver knife and pressed the point against Ami's stomach.

"Why do you hate us? We just want to live in peace. What did we ever do to you?"

Usagi laughed humorlessly, "Nothing. And, if I do my job right, it'll stay that way."

Bold terror gave way to a strength and courage that Ami never knew she had. Her children were being threatened, "You stay away from me and my family." Ami warned.

Usagi laughed again, "Or you'll what?"

"I'll _kill_ you. Do you hear me, Usagi Tsukino? I will kill you if you even _touch_ my family."

"You would kill your best friend?" Usagi asked mockingly.

"I'll kill _anyone_ who threatens me or my children. Oso would do no less."

"That big bastard can't protect you here."

Ami could feel the Change beginning to take place, "Who says I need protection?"

l-l-l-l

Ami's eyes snapped open and she searched the dark bedroom for any sign of intruders. The bedroom was empty. She gasped as the adrenaline died away and her body trembled. It was a dream. Only a dream.

She felt her stomach churn and leaped out of the bed, racing as fast as she could for the toilet before she made a big mess.

l-l-l-l

Finished with her seal imitation, Ami stepped out of the bathroom and right into Oso, "You okay, baby?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

"Well, you've been sick quite a bit over the past week. Are you coming down with something?" He felt her forehead for any sign of fever.

Ami thought for a moment. It was often said that there was no better time like the present. She took his hand and led him back into the bedroom, "I have something important to tell you."


	17. Due Date

"And contraction begins in three, two, one, go."

Ami began to pant exactly the way she was taught in Lamaze. With Oso supporting her from behind, she was comfortable. Her belly had grown so large and distended that she could, no longer, sit up. The babies were due to be born any day now and the wedding was only a month away.

"We can always push it back a few months."

"No way." Ami panted through her "contraction", "I've always wanted a summer wedding. I won't let a couple of rug-rats spoil it. The girls can handle the babies if they get fussy."

Ami's children would, quite possibly, be the first ever to have six "Aunts" and an "Uncle." who weren't, in any way, related to the parents. Neither Oso or Ami had any siblings. The only person who hadn't been named an Aunt was Usagi, though she didn't know it. Since having that dream, Ami had become skittish around the woman.

"And, contraction ends." Oso declared, "Cleansing breath. What do you want to name them?"

"The girl's name will be Saeko. I want her to be named after my mother." Ami said. She had put her foot down on the subject and would brook no argument.

"And what about the boy?"

Ami waved away his concern, "I'll leave that to you."

"Ramon Esteban Julio Juan Antonio. After my father."

Ami whistled, "Good luck putting that on a birth certificate. Purely out of academic interest, what's your full name?"

Oso took a breath, "Um."

"You've forgotten?"

"Julio Ramon Enrique Alejandro Antonio Francisco Vega."

"Good grief. I'd forget as well. What a mouthful." She sat back and thought a moment, "Saeko and Ramon...whatever you said... Mizuno-Vega. It does have a certain ring to it."

He gave her a kiss, "I appreciate all of this hard work you're doing."

"That's sweet. Thank you."

"Of course, giving birth is the only hard thing women do."

"_What!"_

"Well, think about it. Who had to go out and hunt the Mammoth? The man. Who had to chase away the tiger? The man. Who had to fight off attackers? The man."

"If I could roll over, I'd clobber you."

"See what I mean? That just proves my point. You can't do the simplest task without help."

She knew he was teasing her but she decided to call in reinforcements, "Makoto!" she called.

Makoto came down the stairs, "Yeah?"

"Two favors. First, beat him. Second, help me up so I can beat him." Ami's eyes widened as the crotch of her sweatpants dampened, "On second thought, I think my water just broke."

"I'll get the bags." Makoto volunteered.

"Don't forget the camera." Oso reminded her.

"What?" Ami cried, "I thought you were joking when you said you wanted to videotape the delivery. I've seen the video. I promise you it's like a wet Saint Bernard trying to come in through the cat door."

Oso stuck his head under her arm and, gently, helped her to her feet, "Here we go."

l-l-l-l

"And we are fully dilated." The doctor declared from his position between Ami's legs.

"Fully dilated," Oso narrated, "And, how's our excited new mommy?"

"Oso, I swear, if you don't turn that damn camera off, I'm going to shove it up your ass."

"She's ecstatic, folks." He translated for the audience, "How does it feel?"

"Like I'm trying to pass a Volkswagen. How do you think it feels? You try shoving something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon." Ami cried out as sweat dotted her brow.

"We have some tearing so I'm going to start cutting." The doctor explained.

"Are you ready, baby?"

Ami took a deep breath, "As I'll ever be."

"And...PUSH!"

She groaned as her entire body strained, forcing the mass within to move. As the contraction ended, she paused for rest, panting as Oso gently blotted the sweat from her brow with a damp sponge.

"PUSH!"

Ami cried out and, as her's faded, a new cry filled the room. The lusty cry of a newborn. The doctor severed the umbilical cord and handed Oso and Ami's new son to a nurse, who wrapped him in a soft, warm blanket.

"Papa." said the nurse, "Would you like to hold your son?"

Carefully, Oso took Ramon from the nurse and brought him to his mother, "Oh, honey. He's beautiful. You've done an excellent job." He complimented, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Ami took Ramon from his father. He stared at her with those big, dark eyes in the slightly bewildered expression of newborns everywhere. He had his father's direct gaze and proud chin with his mother's slightly-squished nose and tiny ears. She couldn't believe that here, in her arms, was a life that she, and Oso but mostly she, had created. She was nearly overcome with joy as she held her son. "Baby," was all she could whisper as she watched the small, warm, bundle in her arms. She figured she probably sounded like an idiot, stating the obvious. But, at this point, she really didn't care.

Gently, the nurse took Ramon from Ami, who relinquished him reluctantly. She held out her arms, not quite certain as to why her child was being taken away.

"Oso?" Ami pleaded, expecting him to intervene and bring her baby back

He took her hand, "It's okay. She's just going to get him taken care of, cleaned up and all that. He'll be back in a little while, I promise."

Ami nodded, not quite willing to comply but realizing there was little she could do, and gasped as Saeko began to make her journey.

"Here comes baby number two." The doctor called.

Saeko made her debut into the world exactly fifteen minutes and twenty-two seconds after her brother. Unlike Ramon, Saeko's blue eyes roamed everywhere. From her father to her mother to the ceiling to the wall to the doctor, nurse, light, mother. She seemed to want to see everything at once. While Ramon had been very still, Saeko squirmed constantly and was proving to be a handful. She reached out with one tiny hand and grabbed her mother's finger in a ferocious grip. She screwed up her face and worked herself into a powerful wail as another nurse came to see to her.

l-l-l-l

Oso filmed his children from the plexiglass window of the nursery. Both Saeko and Ramon lay side-by-side with placards declaring their sex, as if the pink and blue hats weren't enough of a tell. Saeko's eyes roamed the room, glancing, occasionally, from her noisy roommates to him. But, her brother's eyes never left Oso. Ramon stared at his father in a rather disconcerting manner, as if he knew exactly who Oso was.

"Hi, Papa." Hotaru chirped as she appeared at his side.

"Hey, kid." Oso replied, mussing her hair.

"Which ones?" Rei asked.

Oso was surprised to find all of the girls gathered around him, "Second row up, third and fourth in from the left. Saeko and Ramon"

Minako cooed, "Aren't they precious?"

"I want one." Rei sighed

Oso turned off the camera, "Listen, none of you have told Usagi, right?"

"We know." Michiru stated, "Ami's still freaked-out?"

"Very." Oso confirmed, "Don't tell her. If she asks about Ami, tell her anything but about this."

"Where is Ami?"

"Resting. Makoto's with her."

"When's the last time _you_ got some sleep?" Hotaru asked.

"It's been a while. But, I want to make sure she's alright, first."

l-l-l-l

Saeko Mizuno-Vega nuzzled at her mother's breast. Ami giggled tiredly, "She's hungry."

She slipped little Saeko beneath the blanket and started to feed her daughter. Again. Haruka was bottle-feeding little Ramon, who was getting mama's milk. Ami had already made good use of the pump Rei had bought for her. Oso had been awake and active for the entire seventy-two hour labor. Ami had suggested he go home and get some sleep. Makoto had taken him and reported back that he was dead to the world.

"It's easy enough to tell you're a woman." Ami pointed out.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. You haven't put that baby down for more than three minutes."

Haruka chuckled, "I love babies, despite what other people might think. I wish Hotaru was still this small. She was such a good baby."

"For the thirty-six hours she was a baby." Michiru said, "It's odd. She grew at an amazing rate until about the age of ten. Then it was completely normal. You don't mind if I hold her for a little while, do you?" She inquired, holding her arms out for Saeko, who had just finished.

"I don't care. So long as you aren't Usagi."

"I'm sure Usagi would never hurt these little darlings." Haruka assured her.

Michiru settled down next to Haruka. Saeko began to nuzzle at _her_ breast, "Nothing there, little one." She laughed

"She keeps eating like that and she won't be little for very long." Haruka commented.

"And the funny thing is, I'm not even lactating."

"Oh, she doesn't care." Ami said, "It's round, firm, and reminds her of mama."

"Oh, but she's so beautiful, Ami. You must be so proud."

"I am." Ami replied, "Exhausted, but proud."

"Look at all this hair on this baby's head." Haruka commented, gently pulling at Ramon's dark locks.

"Get some rest." Michiru assured her, "We're here. We have plenty of milk, in case they get hungry. They'll be fine."

Haruka raised Ramon and sniffed him, "Somebody needs his butt changed."

"Under the table, to the left." Ami directed as she began to doze, "Be careful, He'll hose you and laugh about it."


	18. Ami's Decision

Ami awoke with a start. Something, Mother's Instinct, she could only assume, was screaming at her that something was horribly wrong.

Her eyes swept the empty room. Ramon was dozing, quietly, in his bassinet but, over by the large window, was a sight that made Ami's heart stop and her mouth go dry.

Usagi stood there, with Saeko in her arms.

"She's beautiful, Ami." Usagi murmured, gently stroking Saeko's forehead.

Ami, still weak and exhausted from the difficult delivery, carefully levered herself out of the bed. She stood, using the rails to help her balance, and saw that the room wasn't as empty as she first thought. Makoto lay in the middle of the floor.

"She's okay." Usagi explained, "Just drugged. I couldn't have her interfering, could I?"

"Usagi." said Ami, "Please. Give me my baby." She spoke carefully, calmly, as if speaking to a dangerous and disturbed person, which Usagi obviously was.

"I was rather hurt when you didn't tell me about the birth. I wanted to be here, for you." Usagi said, sadly.

"I didn't _want_ you here." Ami replied, inching her way towards her child while trying to stay between Usagi and her other baby.

"Ami, I'm sorry. I really am. But, I can't allow either of these two to live. I'd rather not kill you in the process but, if you get in my way, I will."

"You don't have to do this, Usagi."

"I am the defender of Truth and Justice. I have my orders. I have my duty to protect my kind."

"What Justice is there in killing an infant? She has done no harm to anyone else."

"No." Usagi replied, "But she might, one day."

"Each of us has the potential for unspeakable evil." Ami pointed out as she crept closer.

"You're really still too weak to be moving around. You'll rip your stitches out."

Ami paused to catch her breath, "I'll lay back down when you give me my daughter and leave."

"Know that I don't relish in this. Don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

"Oh, you have no idea just how _difficult_ I can make this. Now, final chance, give me my child."

In reply, Usagi opened the window and stuck Saeko out. Time seemed to slow as Ami found strength she never knew she had and raced for Usagi as the woman let go of her infant daughter.

"NO!" Ami shrieked as she nearly leaped out the window herself in the vain hope of catching her child. Just in time, Ami spotted a pair of gloved arms shoot out from a window three floors below and catch Saeko before drawing back into the building, "Good girl, Hotaru." Ami whispered as she slipped back inside.

Usagi stood over Ramon's bassinet, "I'm sorry, Ami."

Ami didn't recall Changing. Suddenly, she had grown four feet taller and added four hundred pounds of muscle to her petite frame, "You're _sorry_?" She growled, advancing on a wide-eyed, pale, Usagi. Ami knew there would be repercussions for this but, perhaps not. After all, she was a Night Stalker. Either way, she really didn't care. All she wanted was Usagi's blood and she would have it.

"You should have know, Usagi." Ami growled, advancing on her _former_ friend, "You should have asked questions about what it was you were supposed to do. You should have left when you got your orders. You should have _refused_."

"I-I couldn't."

"Couldn't? Or, _wouldn't._ Admit it, Usagi. You're capable of harboring hate. Yes, you are. You're only human, after all. But, there's where your mistake was. I don't care if you hate me. You can hate me and my family all you want. But, when you decided to harm my children, you crossed a big line. And now, there's no going back."

"You don't understand. I have orders."

"_You_ don't understand. You could have refused those orders and saved your own life. Sure, Mamoru would never have spoken to you again and would have gone in your stead to kill my children, but that would have been his decision." She seized Usagi by the throat and lifted her off of the ground, "And now, you will bear the consequences of your choice. By expressing the desire to kill my children, you've forfeited your right to live."

"Ami, no. Please." Usagi gasped.

Ami chuckled, "I wish my daughter could have begged for her life. Tell me, Usagi, purely out of academic interest, is it easier to kill an infant who cannot speak to plead for her life, than, say, my mother, who screamed and fought until the very end?"

"I never laid a hand to your mother, Ami. I swear."

"Funny. I, kind of, expected that. And next, you'll say it was Mamoru."

"It _was_."

Ami chuckled again and leaned down next to Usagi, "Perhaps, I'm psychic, yes? Just like Rei-chan?"

She opened her powerful jaws, ready to crush Usagi's worthless skull, until a thought struck her and gave her pause. A thought that would, until now, seem downright absurd but, now, seemed positively devious and completely copacetic.

"No." Ami declared, "You shall not die."

Usagi sighed in relief.

"Instead," Ami continued, "You shall live." With a single claw, she slowly cut open Usagi's arm, "As one of us. You shall become that which you hate most."

"No, Ami, please no." Usagi begged.

Amazingly, Ami's claws were so sharp that Usagi hadn't even noticed the wound. Ami held up the bloodied claw, waving it before Usagi's wide eyes, "It has already begun."

Setting Usagi down, Ami Changed, took Ramon into her arms, and slid back into the bed, "Surprise."

Turning, Usagi saw Makoto glaring down at her, "It's difficult to put a Tiger down," Makoto stated, Changing, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Hotaru wandered in, with Saeko in her arms and flanked by her parents, "Welcome to our world." She greeted, her eyes beginning to glow as Haruka spread her great, leathery wings and Michiru lounged in a chair, giving her tail a seductive flick.

"Thank you, dear Hotaru." Ami smiled, "You have my eternal gratitude. If there's anything you ever need, anything at all, it's yours."

"Anything for a fellow Stalker." Hotaru replied.

Usagi looked like she wanted to cry, "All of you?"

Ami cleared her throat, "And, if you go up to the roof, you may find Rei, our friendly, neighborhood, banshee. Though, I dare say, she may be a little disappointed having been brought out for nothing, after all."

"And don't forget me." Minako reminded them, reclining against the open window, having climbed eight stories from the street. She clicked her nails against the glass as she batted her slitted eyes.

"I do hope Oso doesn't take it into his mind to visit." Haruka said, "There won't be any room."

Everyone, except Usagi, laughed. Usagi tried to run but Makoto and Haruka blocked the way.

"Let her go." Ami stated, "She's no longer a threat to us."

"Oh, you're wrong, Ami." Usagi hissed, venomously. "I'll return. I'm not through with you or your brats."

"Well," Ami replied, "Do call ahead of time. We shall throw a party in your honor."

With a snort, Usagi fled. There was a bit of a shocked silence before everyone burst out laughing. Saeko, oddly enough, or perhaps not, began to nuzzle Hotaru's breast in her everlasting quest for milk.

"She'll keep her word, you know." Hotaru advised, returning the baby to Ami.

"And I so look forward to the day when she does return. So that way, we can sit down and have tea and..._conversation._"


End file.
